


Yo soy Loki, el feo

by AkemiMizuki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: ¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer para que tus deseos se hagan realidad?Thor tiene la oportunidad de lograr sus sueños, pero para hacerlo tiene que enamorar al rey de Jotunheim Loki Laufeyson, pero acaso ¿Caera en su propia trampa al enamorase de su víctima o tendrá tanta frialdad para romperle el corazón?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Loki nació en los tiempos de guerra y como era el único heredero de Jotunheim, fue resguardado en una torre alta donde no hablaba con nadie y pasaba leyendo miles de libros. 

Cuando finalmente la paz llegó, el pequeño príncipe salió de su encierro, viendo por primera vez el mundo real, dándose cuenta que era diferente a lo que imagino... Para empezar, era un enano entre gigantes.

Pensó que la vida era más hermosa fuera del castillo, pero resulto un lugar salvaje y desalmado.

Era algo tímido e inseguro, a veces las personas no sabían sobre su identidad como de la realeza dado sus marcas en la piel no se habian desarrollado, muchos niños se burlaban de su persona porque no era atractivo y le veían como menos.

La primera vez que pasó, fue cuando quiso hablar con unos niños que jugaban cerca y estos crueles le dijeron-No hablamos con fenomenos.

Ellos simplemente lo dejaron solo, Loki deprimido sintió que no pertenecía a ningún lado... Podía tener poder como para matarlos a todos sin embargo era invisible como persona.

El problema era que no era bonito como ellos quizás por no tener buena apariencia nadie nunca lo amaría o le gustaria estar cerca de él 

Como sus padres murieron en la guerra, Loki quedo a cargo de sus primos Byleistr y Helblindi, quienes gobernaban jotunheim mientras el heredero al trono alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

Ese día su familiar lo notó triste y le preguntó - ¿Qué te pasa, mi príncipe? 

El bajo la mirada con tristeza- Los niños del pueblo no me dejan jugar con ellos, dicen que soy un fenómeno ¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Por qué soy tan pequeño y poco atractivo? 

El primo suspiro con pesar de ver a ese niño de buen corazón tan triste- Mi príncipe, tu eres valioso y tienes el poder de todo el reino en tus manos. La apariencia es como rosa efímera que se marchita, pero si eres fuerte, si tienes un corazón salvaje podrás llegar más lejos que todas esas personas que te humillan.

Loki descubrió que si no podía ser aceptado por su físico entonces sería por su cerebro, tanto que se convertiría en el mejor gobernante de los nueve reinos y comenzó a estudiar arduamente para eso, aprendió la magia más elevada también. 

Un vez encontró libros que hablaban del amor verdadero, de pasión y de dulzura, cosas que parecían lejanas para él por su apariencia sin embargo al verlos tuvo la esperanza de encontrar una persona que le amará tal y como era.

Alguien que viese su corazón más que su fachada.

Viendo las estrellas en su congelado reino Loki pidió el deseo de encontrar un amor como el de sus libros románticos y dejar de sentir la devastadora soledad.


	2. #1

El príncipe heredero estaba muy emocionado porque iría con su primo a una reunión importante, en un lugar llamado Asgard. 

Estos serían sus primeros pasos como político, debía empezar a entrar al mundo de los adultos y aprender todo lo que podía de los extranjeros. Con decir que había leído muchos libros sobre ese planeta y la cultura de ese mítico lugar.

Cuando llego el grandioso día, el hechicero preparo su maleta para el viaje, se sintió nervioso porque había leído que los hombres de Asgard eran brutales guerreros nacidos para matar, eran seres que únicamente pensaban en fornicar o derramar sangre y tenían especial odio a los gigantes de hielo. El desprecio se generó porque los jotun fueron sus enemigos por muchos años incluso hubo guerras sangrientas entre ambos bandos, aunque Hela la actual reina procuraba mantener la paz entre ellos, quizá sabía que una unión sería más productiva que una guerra, así que cuando la mujer tomo el poder comenzó a crear relaciones más cercanas para que hubiese un libre comercio.

Byleistr se acercó al hechicero— ¿Estás listo? Es la primera vez que viajas, espero que sea una buena enseñanza para ti, pequeño príncipe

Loki asistió muy contento de que su primo le estuviese preparando para cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad tomara el trono de Jotunheim.

Ambos viajaron por el puente del arcoíris con una escolta de gigantes, fueron recibidos por la misma reina Hela, quien se presentó muy formalmente y les invito a almorzar en sus recintos reales.

Loki escuchaba a la reina, pensando era una mujer muy inteligente, soñaba que algún día sería tan buena gobernante como ella.

Hela tomo una copa con mucha elegancia y le sonrió— Tu primo y yo seguro te aburrimos con nuestras charlas

—Señora es un gusto estar aquí, como fututo rey quiero aprender sobre política

—Te pareces mucho a mi cuando era niña, estoy segura te convertirás en un buen rey

Su primo viendo que el hechicero llevaba horas escuchando discursos tediosos le dijo— Ya tuviste suficiente aprendizaje por hoy. Si quieres puedes caminar por los recintos y conocer más sobre Asgard, pero no te vayas muy lejos. Enviare algunos guardias para que te cuiden

—No es necesario, sé que hay mucha discriminación, sin embargo, estoy seguro que puedo camuflarme...Soy capaz de cambiar el color de mi piel— dijo con cuidado

Hela añadió— No te preocupes por la seguridad, nada va a pasarte. Eres el heredero al trono y sé que si te sucede algo la guerra estallaría, jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

Byleistr dijo— Confió en tus palabras, señora

—Entonces me retiro al jardín, en mi planeta no se pueden cultivar tan hermosas plantas— admitió ilusionado.

—Puedes ir, sin embargo, quiero que estés aquí antes de que oscurezca — le indico el primo.

—Está bien— dijo con tedio Loki, viendo como sus primos siempre eran demasiado protectores con él y no era usual que lo dejaran salir.

—El jardín está en área oeste del castillo, le diría a mi hermano que te acompañe, pero debe estar entrenando a estas horas— dijo la mujer.

—No hay cuidado— murmuro yéndose por el pasillo

Al caminar por allí, noto lo hermosa que era la arquitectura de ese lugar... Era totalmente diferente a su planeta de hielo, con una cultura tan diferente que chocaba contra la suya.

Por andar distraído se tropezó con una atractiva chica de cabellos negros

— Disculpe— dijo con cuidado.

—Fíjate donde caminas, idiota— le grito con mal humor.

—¿Qué hace un jotun aquí? Estos son considerados como monstruos que deben ser aniquilados, no puedo creer que hayan dejado entrar a este animal— dijo uno de los guerreros.

Otro de los hombres se burló —Es bastante pequeño para ser un gigante, pero es igual de feo que ellos

Todos los guerreros y la chica se rieron de su persona y de su raza, ellos le veían como algo insignificante...Estaba acostumbrada a ese tratamiento cruel. Loki era un heredero, al tener un estatus tan alto las personas solamente hablaban tras sus espaldas si bien cuando no sabían quién era solían llámalo con nombres ofensivos o se reían de su apariencia como estos mal educados.

**Años después.**

Los músculos de Thor crecieron tanto como su presunción o su mismo ego y se volvió uno de los guerreros más populares de los nueve reinos sin embargo no estaba satisfecho con ganar batallas porque él quería triunfar a lo grande y ser reconocido como el mejor de todos.

Ese día el vigoroso y atractivo hombre llego con honor a Asgard después de ganar la pelea contra los elfos oscuros, todos los habitantes le felicitaron; para ellos el perfecto príncipe de oro era su máximo ídolo y le adoraban con gran devoción.

Él se mostró contento por su triunfo y fue a celebrar a una de las tabernas, teniendo una hermosa rubia en su regazo y no soltaba un gran recipiente de hidromiel.

Todos brindaron por sus hazañas, el príncipe se sintió realizado... Amaba ese sentimiento de ganar, parecía adicto a la adrenalina y a que las personas lo adoraban.

Su mejor amigo Fandral se acercó- Debemos hablar a solas Thor

El rubio contesto con desdén -Estoy ocupado ¿Qué no ves que tengo a una hermosa señorita en mi regazo dándome placer? Pensé que estabas en la cama con aquellas hermanas pelirrojas e ibas a dejar de molestarme por tonterías.

Fandra añadió- Es algo importante.

Thor suspiro con fastidio- Puedes irte preciosa, debo hablar con mi amigo

La chica con poca ropa le beso antes de marchase, el hombre la siguió con su mirada –Sabes que me hiciste perder una noche con esa belleza, más vale que sea algo importante.

\- ¿Escuchaste la noticia? El príncipe Laufeyson fue coronado como el nuevo rey de Jotumheim- dijo Fandral contándole.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Loki todavía es muy joven para ser rey, ni a cumplido la mayoría de edad. - dijo pensativo

-Parece que tiene la capacidad de gobernar, aunque sea menor de edad

\- ¿Porque no me invitaron a su coronación? ¿Cómo es que Loki no me dijo nada? - pregunto molesto, tirando la jarra al piso con desdén

Fandral pidió una copa-No seas gramático al ofenderte por eso. Si te invito, pero estábamos peleando contra los elfos oscuros en ese entonces.

Thor comento-Sabia que no me iba a dejar por fuera siendo yo tan importante. Claro que me hubiera gustado ir, no me negaría a una invitación de Loki.

\- ¿En serio? Si Te aburren esas cosas y de hecho siempre tienes una excusa para no ir a las reuniones formales- dijo alzando la ceja.

-Pero se trata del próximo rey...Ese pequeño jotun siempre fue muy inteligente, estoy seguro que será un magnifico gobernante; además quería conocer el mundo del que tanto habla- dijo aceptando su admiración por el azabache.

Fandral sonrió malévolamente como un diablo malvado- Creo que el nuevo rey se siente atraído por ti. ¿Has notado como te mira cada vez que viene aquí?

-Eso no es ninguna novedad Fandral, mi cuerpo es musculoso y soy irresistible, por algo todas las mujeres abren las piernas cuando paso a su costado - dijo orgulloso y petulante.

-Lo importante es que Laufeyson también te abra las piernas... Se nota que es inocente e ingenuo, una presa fácil para ti ¿No piensas cortejarlo? - dijo el amigo oportunista.

-Ni se te ocurra, yo tengo novia- dijo viendo las intenciones de su amigo.

-Sif es un adorno que mejora tu reputación y hace a tu padre feliz pero no alguien que ames- comento con sinceridad.

-Es verdad que no la amo sin embargo Sif es una chica hermosa, con buenas piernas, trasero y unos pechos enormes que Loki no tiene – dijo molesto.

Como la mala conciencia el rubio le hablo-Pero esa chica no tiene un reino... Tu hermana es la reina de Asgard, tú no tienes poder aquí a menos que seduzcas al rey, si le lavas el cerebro quizá podrías obtener su ejército para conquistar nuevas tierras

Thor hizo una cara de asco -A mí no me gustan los jotun, si no las mujeres de Midgard como Jane o las bellezas de Asgard y las tengo a mi disposición ¿Qué dirán de mi si ando con alguien tan poco atractivo? Sería una vergüenza, con solo verlo con su vestimenta horrible, su cabello espantoso y ni hablar de su cuerpo escuálido ¡Nunca estaría con alguien así!

Fandral insistió -No debes ver su apariencia, si no los reinos que tendrás si obtienes su ejército. Laufeyson es poderoso, tiene una fuerza armada increíble asimismo su reino es rico en oro... Tendrás todo eso, si te sacrificas un poco por un bien mayor

-Puede que no lo considere una posible pareja sin embargo está el hecho que yo lo respeto como persona...No soy capaz de hacerle daño, Loki es un buen chico y siempre ha sido amable conmigo. No quisiera lastimarlo o usarlo de esa manera tan cruel, no merece que yo sea un canalla con él. – dijo el hombre.

-Thor amigo, debes ser más ambicioso... Si quieres dominar y ser un rey poderoso algún día, debes estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa- continuo el mujeriego.

-No estoy seguro que tu plan vaya a funcionar.

-Ese jotun nunca te dirá que no ¿Por qué rechazaría a alguien como tú? Piensa en el poder... Tu padre se va sentir orgulloso y nadie tiene que saberlo- dijo queriendo que ambos tuviesen más poder.

El príncipe comento- Pero no me acostare con el

-Debes hacer lo necesario Thor para ser un guerrero reconocido, un vikingo dominante. ¿Qué no quieres la gloria? Dormir con la bestia para tener todo lo que deseas en la vida, es un precio justo y claro yo seré tu mano derecha cuando tengas lo que mereces- dijo el manipulador.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? No sé cómo conquistar a alguien, las mujeres siempre han venido a mí, yo nunca he cortejado a nadie.

-Qué te parece invitarlo a Asgard, puedes decirle que es una cena para celebrar su coronación

-No sé si pueda hacer esto Fandral ¿Si se enamora de mí? No quiero romperle el corazón - dijo dudando

-No seas tonto Thor, a veces se deben romper corazones para tener todo lo que has querido en la vida. Vamos, como si nunca hubieras dejado a miles de mujeres llorando ¿Por qué Laufeyson es diferente? ¿Por qué te importa tanto el rey, pero no esas mujeres que has dejado abandonadas? – admitió el invencible.

-Porque Loki es diferente a ellas, no quiero perderlo como amigo. - dijo bajando la mirada, sabiendo el valor del hechicero era mucho más grande que las amantes.

-Ni siquiera son amigos Thor, lo vez unas cuantas veces al año y dejas a todas las chicas deseosas de ti por ir a hablar de cosas aburridas con él... Debes verlo igual que tus otras amantes dado que lo vas a usar de la misma manera, hasta que consigas lo que quieres - dijo el calculador

-¿Qué pasa si Sif se da cuenta? Es mi novia y una muy celosa o peor, si Hela se entera me mataría- dijo con nervios.

-Obviamente lo harás escondidas, le dices a Loki que quieres mantener las cosas en forma secreta y así nadie se enterara que sales con alguien tan feo o con un jotun... No arruinaras tu dichosa reputación

Thor aun vacilaba

Fandral persuadió- No lo pienses tanto, invítalo a salir y dile que estás enamorado de él...Lo vas seduciendo y cuando este loco por ti, podrás manipularlo a tu conveniencia

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil además yo no me siento atraído por él ¿Cómo se supone que lo seduzca si no me inspira deseo? - dijo con fastidio.

-No creo que sea tan difícil fingir que te gusta, será solo por un tiempo...Luego cuando conquistes algunos reinos, puedes botarlo y casarte con Sif o alguna otra belleza

-Pero el sufriría, ya te dije que no quiero hacerle daño y ¿Qué pasa si no me vuelve hablar? - dijo pensativo

-¡Y Dale con eso! Deja de pensar en él o sus sentimientos y piensa en ti mismo, todos tus deseos se harán realidad si conquistas al rey... Luego estará bien, Laufeyson puede soportar un rompimiento como tus antiguas chicas, todas las parejas siempre terminan y la vida sigue. Sin embargo, tú te quedaras con los lugares que conquistes y él no perderá nada

Thor suspiro pensando en su padre y todo el pueblo, lo que más deseaba era ser aclamado, que todos vieran su valor.

Quizá Fandral tenía razón, para tener poder debía hacer sacrificios. Debía enamorar a Loki, era la única manera de tener una tropa y que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

-Lo haré, lo seduciré y tratare de persuadirlo.

Fandral sonrió- Enviare una cursi invitación y cuando venga a Asgard, tú le dices que sientes algo por él y lo invitas a salir... Veremos si cae en la trampa.

-¿Que pasa si me rechaza?

-Ah ¿Estas sufrido porque el rey te va a rechazar? - dijo molestando

-No seas idiota

-Estoy seguro que le gustas, va ser fácil enamorarlo si se siente atraído por ti- dijo el malvado

-Me preparare psicológicamente

-Piensa que estas saliendo con una mujer despampane y si duermes con el rey debes tomar mucho licor antes o dudo que puedas... Hablaremos de nuestro plan más adelante, por ahora ponte tu mejor traje para hacer que Loki Laufeyson bese el suelo que caminas- se burlo.

Thor sentía bastante mal porque no quería hacerle daño al rey, sin embargo, su ambición era más grande que su sensatez.

  
  



	3. #2

El hechicero había sido el rey más joven en la historia de Jotunheim y su asenso se había celebrado a lo grande con bailes, música, alcohol y una fiesta de tres días.

La reina Hela fue llegado justo cuando iba terminando la festividad, claro que Loki discretamente deslizo sus ojos a su lado para ver si su amor platónico había venido con ella.

Distraído, hizo una reverencia —Bienvenida reina de Asgard

—Felicidades rey Laufeyson por su coronación. Apropósito ¿Buscas a alguien? — pregunto al notar como el chico parecía inquieto.

—Me preguntaba si ¿El príncipe Thor vino a la coronación? él me dijo que le interesaba visitar mi planeta y pensé que esta sería una buena oportunidad— expresó el rey, intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado.

—Oh mi hermano no pudo venir porque está en una misión, unos elfos oscuros nos atacaron y él fue a dirigir algunos guerreros para vencerlos— le comento la mujer.

Loki bajo la mirada con tristeza, estaba feliz porque al fin era coronado rey sin embargo se sentía muy triste y decepcionado porque su amado imposible no estaba allí... Llevaba algunos meses sin contemplar su dorada presencia y le había extrañado con locura e inclusive contaba los días para verle nuevamente; pensó que con la fiesta el príncipe se animaría a venir, si bien seguramente no era importante para él.

Hela noto de inmediato el estado melancólico e intento animarlo— No te preocupes, estoy segura que vendrá a visitarte pronto

El hechicero le dio una sonrisa forzada— Le agradezco por venir, señora.

La mujer comento —Ahora que eres el rey, vamos a continuar instaurando la paz entre nuestros reinos y apoyarnos para que ambos mundos sean prósperos.

—Así será, reina Hela— dijo cordialmente

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el dictador más extravagante de los nueve reinos se dirigió hacia Hela— Disculpe reina de Asgard, me gustaría hablar con el nuevo rey.

—Claro, gran maestro. Imagino tiene asuntos que entender con él, entonces me retiro— agrego sin más.

El rey se dirigió hacia su invitado, quien le dio un beso en cada mejilla e intento besarle en la boca no obstante el hechicero no lo permitió. –Saludos Gran Maestro, es un honor tenerlo aquí.

—El gusto es mío, cariño

El despampanante sujeto tomo una bebida y se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones –No te quedes allí de pie pequeña criatura exótica, siéntate al lado de tu sugar...No tengas miedo, no muerdo; a menos que me lo pidas.

El azabache se asentó algo tímido, el dictador le tocaba discretamente como si quisiera saber que había tras la ropa — Así que eres el nuevo rey, no tenía el placer de conocerte

—Yo tampoco, si bien he escuchado hablar sobre tus aventuras y tu mundo.

—Imagino que cosas buenas— sonrió

—Se podría decir que hay muchos rumores alrededor de ti, señor

—Muchos de ellos son ciertos, me gusta los placeres de la carne. Y ¿a ti? ¿Tienes a alguien que te haga vibrar de pasión?

Loki suspiro— Bueno hay una persona que hace latir mi corazón, cuando estoy a su lado soy muy feliz...Me gusta, es amable conmigo y cuando sonríe, siento como si quisiera morir de amor.

—Oh pequeño amor de verano y ¿Quién es?

—Es un asgardiano muy atractivo y un fuerte guerrero, aunque dudo que se fije en mí. No soy como las personas que suele salir, todo lo contrario— dijo con vergüenza

— Esos hombres de Asgard son muy superficiales, sucios y salvajes, no me atraen para nada. Te aconsejo que no te involucres con uno, menos si es un guerrero; parece que lo único que saben esos animales es fornicar, tomar cerveza, matar y comer. Claro a mí me sirven para que peleen en mi coliseo, pero no los usaría en mi cama, además no son sumisos; que aburridos — dijo descarado.

—No hay cuidado, sé que mi amor nunca será correspondido así que no tengo porque preocuparme por una ilusión. Asimismo, el hombre que amo no es como esos guerreros...Él es diferente, nunca me haría daño y es muy dulce— dijo con un tono meloso de enamoramiento.

—El amor ciega a las personas. Pienso debes buscarte a alguien que te amé tal y como eres, que vea más tu interior. Yo soy diferente a ti...Me gusta la poligamia, no me enamoro de nadie solamente disfruto del sexo.

—Yo quiero algo real, el amor verdadero

El gran maestro puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros— Oh pobrecita estrellita romántica e inocente que cree no pertenecer al cielo. Tienes buenos atributos físicos solo que con tanta ropa nadie los podrá apreciar, puedo ver a través se esa fachada desordenada que eres muy sexy.... Quizá un día logre desflorarte y así olvides a ese troglodita que amas, también veras que la realidad no es un cuento de hadas

—¿Disculpa? – dijo sintiéndose incómodo.

—Si pudiera secuestrarte para tenerte en mi cama, lo haría... Creo que me empiezas a interesar más por esos deseos ardientes que tienes en tu interior.

El gran maestro tenía varias personas a su alrededor, parecían ser parte de su harem – No me hagas caso, cariño. Venía hablar sobre la deuda, como hay cambio de administrador quería constar que si no me pagan lo lamentaran con sangre.

El hechicero trago en seco, sintió algo de terror por tal ultimato. Sabía que el gran maestro era un ser sumamente peligroso e intimidante... Parecía hablar con un tono dulce cosas tan malvadas, que espeluznante.

— Esta bien Gran maestro, le seguiremos pagando regularmente cada mes como acordamos. – dijo el hechicero con cuidado.

Él subió su mano por su muslo en una amenaza le apretó— Mas te vale que lo cumplas, pequeño rey o sabes que no soy tan amable cuando me enojo

Loki sonrió tratando de mostrar que no le hacía temblar del miedo, debía ser fuerte... De eso se trataba la política – No te preocupes su alteza

—Bien ahora que dejamos las cosas claras, bebe conmigo, mi cielo... A lo mejor si duermes con alguien con experiencia puedas superar al asgardiano idiota que posee tu corazón— dijo el hombre

Pero uno de sus primos llego— Lo siento su excelencia, me temo que nuestro rey aún no está en edad de consumir alcohol o dormir con alguien que tiene mucha experiencia.

— ¿No tiene edad para beber, ni para dormir con alguien como yo, pero si para gobernar? Oh que amargado, no dejas que la estrellita disfrute su día.

—Creo que es suficiente, ocupo hablar con el rey— dijo alejándose

El gran master le guiño el ojo— Nos vemos estrellita.

Helblindi lo regaño— Debes tener cuidado con ese hombre, le gusta atrapar a hombres inocentes como tú y los hace sus esclavos de cama.

—Ah por favor, lo que has escuchando es una de sus bromas, sabes que no soy tan hermoso como los sirvientes del gran maestro— se rio – De verdad ¿Crees que ese dictador querría tenerme en su harem? El solo elige a las criaturas más hermosas de los nueve reinos, yo no llego a ese nivel y además soy el rey, no podía tenerme, aunque quisiera.

—Eres demasiado confiado e ingenuo, es necesario tener cuidado Loki y no deberías contarle sobre tu vida con tanta intimidad a un desconocido.... Las personas podrían aprovecharse de ti, eres un rey con mucho poder y demasiado joven; verán tu inocencia como una debilidad para destruiste o aprovecharse— dijo preocupado el protector.

—No voy a caer en una trampa así, menos con el gran maestro

El chico suspiro— Eso espero, eres muy importante para nosotros Loki y no queremos que salgas herido.

—Te preocupas demasiado

Al terminar la fiesta el hechicero estaba agotado, ver tantas personas fue extenuante, pero por fin su meta estaba por cumplirse, había esperado tanto para ese momento cuando al fin seria coronado rey.

Cuando obtuvo el poder comenzó a renovar el reino con cosas modernas incluso visito Midagard con el fin de comprar cámaras de seguridad, computadoras y tecnología avanzada para modernizar su reino, quería transformar lo arcaico en innovador.  
Al regresar de su viaje noto que le habían enviado una carta de Asgard, al ser de la dirección perteneciente al castillo donde estaba su adoración, se puso muy nervioso.

La abrió con impaciencia, esta decía:

_Querido Loki_

_Escuché que tu coronación fue hace unos días, como no pude estar presente quería invitarte a Asgard para celebrar que te convertiste en el nuevo rey y hablar sobre algo importante._   
_Te espera con ansias Thor._

El hechicero agarro la carta con felicidad, la abrazo y se abalanzo a la cama— Se acordó de mí, no puedo creerlo.

Suspiro tomando un montón de imágenes recortadas que tenía y besando algunas — Oh mi amado Thor, para ti invitarme a tu reino no significa nada, pero para mí que te amo tanto es más que felicidad.

Sabía que el guerrero nunca le amaría si bien le gustaba el sentimiento de tener una ilusión en la vida, un motivo para respirar o sonreír al pensar en él.

Estaba tan emocionado, ansiaba ver a su amado con su piel bronceada, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules que se hundía en ellos.

Con solo verlo lo hacía tan feliz.

.....

El hechicero se quedó soñando despierto como siempre lo hacía en su mundo de ilusión, amaba tanto al príncipe que espero pacientemente a que llegara la fecha del encuentro como si fuese un niño antes de navidad, apenas pudo dormir el día posterior del encuentro y cuando amaneció se bañó a las cinco de la mañana, tardo una hora en alistarse; cuando termino, se miró en el espejo, viendo su desagradable apariencia- Puede que no sea hermoso como las mujeres que acostumbras a salir, pero mi amor sobrepasa todo lo que ellas te ofrecen... Si tan solo me notaras, si vieras lo que hay en mi corazón

Suspiro con tristeza, siempre supo que Thor nunca sería suyo sin embargo iría a la reunión porque se lo pidió por medio de esa carta y no iba a rechazarlo, sobre todo si verle era un deleite semejante a unos fans conocer a su estrella de cine favorita.

Tan lejano, pero proporciona una especie de felicidad el solo verle.

_Cantando de la emoción, les dijo a sus primos que iría a Asgard. Estos mandaron algunos escoltas como de costumbre, ellos temían que el hechicero se encariñara con el príncipe o se ilusiona porque sería más dolorosa la caída, los asgardianos no les gusta los jotun sin embargo el rey se encapricho con uno y no había palabra que le haría cambiar de opinión._

_Las personas enamoradas son muy tercas._

Al llegar a Asgard saludo a la reina antes de todo y al príncipe que parecía algo nervioso, no obstante, lucia tan atractivo con su traje formal, con su delicioso aroma a macho alfa, ese porte celestial y Loki simplemente estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

_El rubio le llevo a un lugar bastante reservado para cenar y se tomó unas cuantas cervezas como si se quisiera emborrachar, actuaba de forma muy extraña._

Thor tomo aire- Quería felicítate, lamento no haber podido ir a tu coronación

-No es necesario príncipe, tu hermana me conto que estabas ocupado peleando contra elfos oscuros- dijo cordialmente.

_Se sentía nervioso de tal proximidad; el chico era tan hermoso que era difícil mirarlo a los ojos azules tan seductores que encantaban a cualquiera como un hechizo mortal, su presencia le atraía aunque supiese que estaba fuera de su liga, disfrutaba del solo mirarlo de lejos._

El guerrero tomo más de su bebida alcohólica -Puedes llamarme Thor, con confianza... Somos cercanos después de todo.

-Está bien, Thor- se sentía raro decir su nombre sin honoríficos, como si fuesen amigos.

-Te invite porque quería verte y confesarte algo- murmuro algo borracho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es sobre política? Me dijiste que era algo importante, supuse que era algo relacionado al reino. - admitió pensativo

-No, yo- tomo sus manos suavemente- En estos días me he dado cuenta que estoy sintiendo algo por ti, una cosa que es más fuerte que yo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible, debes estar bromeando o la cerveza te hace ver mal - dijo anonadado y totalmente asustado creyendo que debía ser un sueño.

\- ¿Me estas rechazando? - Indicó enojado tirando el jarro al suelo con desdén.

-Es solo que tú siempre has salido con las mujeres más bellas del reino y como puedes ver yo no soy alguien hermoso – admitió melancólico.

Era realista, además, alguien tan sensual como ese príncipe nunca se fijaría en él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por su apariencia y decidió abrazar la soledad dado que nadie le había amado realmente.

-Tú tienes una belleza rara, eres especial a tu manera y me gusta eso de ti- dijo forzadamente, porque estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué te ibas a interesar en mí?

El hombre toco su mejilla siendo todo un casanova, un león antes de devorar su presa indefensa- Eres inteligente y me pareces interesante.... Sé que dicen que los asgardianos somos superficiales, pero yo no lo soy.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿No es broma? – añadió ingenuamente fijándose a ver si aparecían los amigos del guerrero a reírse de tal cosa.

Thor aprovecho el descuido para robarle un beso que resulto rápido e impreciso probablemente por el mismo teatro que estaba haciendo - Dudas de mí, espero que este beso deje claro mi amor.

Loki parpadeo con ganas de desmayarse, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón y el alma, se tocó los labios- Es algo difícil de creer.

-Tu ¿Qué opinas de mí?

El hechicero se sintió tímido, por esa razón no le confeso que le amaba con locura y que desde que eran jóvenes le había anhelado así que simplemente dijo- Me siento atraído hacia ti.

-Puede que no sea amor todavía, pero quiero una oportunidad ¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo? - dijo sintiendo que era muy sencillo engañarlo, aunque nunca antes había invitado a una persona a salir y menos para tan malas intenciones.

Loki no lo comprendía ¿Cómo podía pasar? ¿Sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad? Se ilusiono por esa propuesta, estaba tan feliz que no podía respirar -Sí, acepto salir contigo

_Thor sonrió con suficiencia al ver que sus planes al fin se habían concretado, sería sencillo que el hechicero cayera en su trampa. Probablemente era el primero en su vida en pedirle una cita, con lo deslucido que era dudaba que tuviese pretendientes._

-Pero por ahora quiero que lo nuestro sea un secreto- dijo siguiendo con su plan desalmado.

El chico movió su cabeza, con sus ojos rojos mirándole fijamente en busca de respuestas - ¿Por qué?

_Claro Thor no le iba a decir que era porque no quería que las personas vieran que salía con alguien poco atractivo y sentía vergüenza de mostrarse en público._

-Ya sabes mi hermana como es y el pueblo probablemente no le gustaría que salga con un jotun... Preferiría que nos mantuviéramos clandestinamente por ahora, si la cosa avanza más podremos decirle- dijo mintiendo

Loki suspiro con cierta tristeza en su paraíso - ¿Quieres que seamos amantes?

-Ser el amante del rey, suena bastante excitante ¿No lo crees? - dijo coqueteando descaradamente.

\- Puede ser un secreto, no me importa con tal de tenerte- admitió con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

_El hechicero quería una relación seria y obviamente tener cosas oficiales, no ser un amante más en la lista del rubio, pero ¿Qué le quedaba? Debía aceptarlo si quería estar con él, era su única oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar, debía acceder a sus demandas o se quedaría sin nada._

Anteriormente había visto a Thor con mujeres muy hermosas así que le costaba asimilar que alguien tan sexy se fijara en alguien como él sin embargo tampoco podría decirle que no.

Haría cualquier cosa que ese hombre le pidiera, porque lo amaba profundamente.

De hecho, recuerda hace algún tiempo atrás cuando fue a Asgard. Ese día al caminar tranquilamente vio a Thor besándose con una chica pelirroja, le agarraba de una forma que Loki soñó en ser tomado. Se imaginó ser esa amante, ser adorada por el... Si tuviese mejor cuerpo podría ser esa doncella en sus brazos y se sintió deprimido por eso.

Luego vio que Sif llegaba muy enojada, Thor de inmediato se alejó de la mujer como si fuese la cosa más insignificante y se acercó a Loki casualmente

Sif furiosa pidió explicaciones - ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo? Eres mi novio, pero me dijeron que estabas con alguien más besándote, sigues de infiel... Te he perdonado mucho, sin embargo, ya estoy cansada de ti

Thor sonrió hipócrita- Que exagerada eres, yo no he hecho nada malo. Inclusive estaba con el príncipe Loki hablando de política ¿Verdad?

El hechicero no sabía que hacer dado era mentira, sin embargo, no quería que su amor se metiera en problemas- Así es, Lady Sif

\- Siempre crees todos los chismes del pueblo, yo no estaba haciendo nada indebido, a menos que creas que te soy infiel con Loki.

  
Ella se rio como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo- Estas bromeando, sé que no tienes tan mal gusto; jamás te acercarías a esa cosa fea y de esa raza tan desagradable.... Ese chico sería la última persona en los nueve reinos que sospecharía de que tienes una aventura, que ridículo.

_Todo aquello que dijo Sif era doloroso, pero ya sabía que era cierto y de igual manera, aunque el rubio no lo viese con ojos de un amante, se conformaba con esos pequeños detalles especiales que tenía solo para él._

Thor frunció el ceño- Mas respeto para el príncipe, debes ser más diplomática.

-Ahora defiendes a este espantapájaros- grito enojada.

-Basta Sif, no ofensas al príncipe. Él es alguien de la realeza, no tienes permitido hablarle de esa forma

Ella enojada siguió parloteando -Yo le hablo como se me dé la gana, un jotun no vale nada aquí.

-No deberías hablarle de esa forma porque eres inferior a él- le advirtió con un tono altanero.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Soy tu novia

-Una mal educada, que me avergüenza delante de mi invitado... Creo deberías irte, debo hablar con Loki de cosas importantes.

Loki sintió derretir porque Thor le estaba defendiendo de su propia novia, ella había sido cruel como de costumbre sin embargo el príncipe no se había puesto de su lado y le había protegido

Ella le hizo una cara de odio y se marcho

Thor no le intereso que se enojara, diciéndole al príncipe- Lamento las cosas que ella te dijo, parece que no sabe el poder que tienes o con quien se dirige exactamente.

-Creo deberías ir por ella- dijo notando que el rubio realmente no se preocupaba por su relación.

-No me importa, prefiero estar contigo...Tu no me gritas, eres mejor compañía que mi novia celosa ahora mismo y que la otra chica que no me recuerdo el nombre. Por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? Te habría recibido como mereces y me habría evitado problemas con esas problemáticas.

-Vine con mi primo y me encontré contigo siendo infiel a tu novia, eso no habla tan bien de ti... Los rumores de que eres mujeriego son ciertos e imagino que así son los guerreros de Asgard, en mi pueblo preferimos la monogamia, pero entiendo tu necesidad al no estar satisfecho con una persona. - comento el hechicero acusándolo.

-No quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mí. Yo si creo en la monogamia, es que no hay una persona que me inspire a ser fiel. Ninguna mujer me llena este vacío que tengo adentro, dirás que no se amar y quizá sea verdad, pero tampoco me interesa hacerlo; la única manera en que siento algo es cuando estoy en un campo de batalla, la adrenalina y esa sensación de victoria es lo que más me emociona– dijo tranquilamente, teniendo sus prioridades.

\- ¿Es difícil estar con alguien que no amas? - añadió siendo directo

Loki comprendió que todas esas mujeres no significaban nada porque Thor no amaba a nadie, tenía un campo en su corazón que podía ser llenado por el

Si tuviese a oportunidad

Haría todo por hacerlo feliz

\- Las personas se acostumbran a las cosas y Sif puede ser fastidiosa, pero es hermosa y casi nunca la veo porque ella se enlisto para ser valquiria, yo en cambio estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Ocupado con otras mujeres?- dijo el hechicero con suficiencia

-No precisamente. Dirás que los asgardianos somos unos animales en celo que no podemos ser monógamos, pero ya te lo dije; si amara alguien le seria fiel de corazón, sin embargo, no amo a SIf, no amo a ninguna de esas mujeres aburridas; solamente son diversión pasajera sin importancia- dijo como si nada siendo indiferente.

\- ¿No anhelas amar a una persona? ¿No quisieras dejar esa vida miserable de vació y abrir tu corazón a alguien? – preguntó el hechicero.

-El amor no me interesa tanto como ser reconocido como el mejor guerrero de todos, haría cualquier cosa por lograr mis sueños. El único lugar donde siento pasión es cuando estoy en el campo de batalla - comento.

Loki le sonrió- Entonces deberías dejar de gastar tu tiempo ilusionado pobres mujeres y comenzar a entrenar

Thor le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiño el ojo- En realidad tienes razón, voy a seguir tu consejo pequeño príncipe ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Me encantaría hacerte morder el polvo- dijo con suficiencia

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme? Principito, en eso te equivocas ¡Nadie le gana a Thor Odinson!- dijo arrogante.

-Eso lo veremos

Paso toda la tarde con el hombre, cada vez que gastaba tiempo con él o este le tocaba en algún momento, le hablaban... Se enamoraba más y más.

Thor aparte de su familia era el único que le prestaba atención, todas las personas eran hipócritas, siempre fingían amabilidad por su poder, sin embargo, ese príncipe le sonreía genuinamente, le hablaba sin importar que era un jotun o por su apariencia.

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Aún tenía miedo que todo fuese un error producto del alcohol o de su loca imaginación.

Sabía que, aunque el rubio había tenido muchas relaciones anteriores, ninguna había significado nada para él porque el príncipe no sabía cómo amar realmente y ahora tenia la oportunidad de enseñarle, quizá sería la primera persona en hacer latir el corazón de ese hombre tan indiferente.

¿Sería capaz de llegar donde ninguna mujer ha llegado y enamorar a este hombre que lo único que amaba eran las guerras, la sangre y el poder?


	4. #3

Al llegar la noche Hela le propuso quedarse en una habitación, puesto que era peligroso para un rey irse tan tarde; Loki aceptó la invitación y se acento en lugar bastante grande, sin bien no era capaz de dormir de la emoción porque su amado imposible le había besado, aunque se sentía volar por las nubes, tenía miedo de despertar y darse cuenta que todo fue una cruel mentira.

Al otro día cuando estaba alistando su carruaje para irse; se dio cuenta que Thor había llegado a despedirse. - Sobre anoche- comento el príncipe casualmente.

El hechicero dudando de que el príncipe se sintiera atraído por él y pensando que iba a ser peor si hablaba del tema, murmuro - Lo de ayer fue un error, te emborrachaste y sé que no fue tu intención así que no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

Odinson le tomo de la muñeca, arrastrándolo a un pequeño lugar apartado, sus cuerpos quedaban bastante pegados en ese espacio y sus rostros también. Thor de improviso le dio un beso rápido, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y acaricio su mejilla suavemente, la otra mano la coloco cerca de la cabeza de este- Todo lo que dije ayer fue en serio.

-Pensé que sería un desliz, estabas tan borracho que quizá me confundiste con alguien más- dijo con cierto recelo.

El rubio le confeso -No hay error alguno, Loki. Me gustas y quiero empezar algo contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, eso me gustaría- admitió con una hermosa sonrisa que brillaba semejante a un sol.

-Entonces sobre la primera cita- dijo tatareando sin saber que inventarse o adonde ir sin que nadie los viera.

Loki contesto tomando la iniciativa - Sera en mi reino, aquí alguien podría vernos mientras en mi planeta todos son más discretos ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien que pienses en todo, iré a visitarte la próxima semana, llevare algunos de mis amigos para disimular – comento aceptando ir hasta ese reino congelado.

-Estaré ansioso de verte- le contesto dándole un pequeño beso tímido antes de irse. Deseando que pasara el tiempo rápido para poder verlo de nuevo, su amor crecía como la hierba fresca.

Entre entrenamientos y debates paso una semana, los chicos viajaron a Jotunheim como acordaron. Fandral también insistió en ir allí junto con la escolta, sobre todo para vigilar los avances de su amigo y que el plan saliera a la perfección.

Los guerreros extranjeros fueron recibidos cordialmente, al caminar lejos de los demás en una de las salas mientras esperaban a que el hechicero llegara. Fandral le dijo a su compañero de armas-Ahora que ha aceptado tener algo contigo, pasamos con el siguiente plan, seducirlo y enamorarlo tan locamente que puedas manipularlo a tu antojo.

-Esto es un calvario. La primera vez que lo bese tuve que tomar alcohol e imaginar a la belleza mortal Jane para soportarlo... Es que no es atractivo, me da asco imaginar que deba acostarme con él ósea ni siquiera haría algo con un jotun normal, no es que los discrimine solo que nunca pensé que cortejaría a uno de esos antiguos enemigos odiados ¿Cuántos litros de alcohol debo tomar para eso? Este plan no me está gustando, podría pasar mi fin de semana rodeado de mujeres hermosas, pero no, tengo que venir aquí a seducir a un chico que ni siquiera me gusta- añadió quejándose con desagrado.

-Eso dices ahora, a lo mejor puedes llegar amarlo- dijo carcajeándose.

-Yo amar a un gigante de hielo tan espantoso, teniendo a mujeres bien dotadas que pelean por mí, hasta me da vergüenza... Por eso le dije que debíamos mantenernos en secreto, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta que tengo relación con alguien como él. – replico con desdén el arrogante.

-El plan va bien, sin embargo, debemos subir de nivel y cuando tengas lo que quieres, rompe con él, luego cásate con una belleza ¡Un pequeño sacrificio horroroso que traerá grandes beneficios! Además, dudo sea difícil enamorarlo, ni siquiera tienes competencia ¿Quién querría cortejar a alguien tan poco agraciado si no es por dinero? Más bien le haces un favor.

Thor no comento nada parecía algo perdido en sus pensamientos

\- Puedes besar al rey y luego acostarte con Sif o todas las chicas para quitarte el mal gusto de estar cerca de esa criatura espantoso - se rio de manera malvada.

Fandral continuo - Loki nunca se dará cuenta, creara que tuvieron una relación fugaz de amantes. Solo alguien idiota e ingenuo pensaría que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como el

Thor también se burló- Si nunca me enamoraría de alguien como él, yo teniendo miles de mujeres que hacen fila para estar en mi cama... Únicamente Loki cree que puedo amarlo

-Aunque el plan está saliendo a la perfección, pareces algo desanimado ¿Por qué? Deberías estar feliz de que todo salga bien - expreso sabiendo que algo pasaba.

\- Es que a pesar de su apariencia es un chico interesante y me agrada, me hace sentir feliz estar a su lado como otras chicas no lo consiguen. Él es decidido e inteligente, no quisiera hacerle daño.

-No me digas que sientes algo por el

-No seas idiota, no voy a enamorarme si bien me siento culpable... Él es menor de edad y yo me estoy aprovechando de que es un niño para estafarlo.

-Entre más niño, más rápido puede superar una ruptura amorosa; es normal que los adolescentes pasen ese tipo de cosas...Es la única manera Thor, mañana iré a otro lado con Hogun y Volstagg; para que pases el día con tu pequeño novio menor de edad.

-No se Fandral, realmente ¿Está bien lo que hago? Debería dejar de jugar con el corazón de Loki, me siento mal de mentirle y engañarlo... El me mira como si fuese importante y me besa con tanto cariño y entrega, no puedo hacerle eso; creo que de verdad está enamorado de mi- dijo preocupado.

Fandral siendo frio añadió -Eso es perfecto para nuestros planes, cayo más rápido de lo que pensé. Ahora debes averiguar sobre el ejército que tendrás en el futuro, estas cada vez más cerca de lograr tus objetivos.

-Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer

-Averigua todo lo que puedas, encuentra debilidades y fortalezas. Eres como un espía en su mundo, si quisieras hasta podrías robar el baúl de los inviernos y darle un golpe de estado o destruir todo ese reino, algo que ni el mismo Odin pudo hacer y sin necesidad de una guerra; ganarías eso únicamente soportando la calamidad de dormir con esa cosa- dijo con crueldad.

-Podría hacer todo eso, pero no estoy interesado en Jotumheim; Loki ama su reino y no se lo voy a quitar o destruir- dijo de manera seria.

-Eres poco ambicioso, sería fácil para ti cuando el rey te mira con esos ojos de "haría todo por ti"- añadió tratando de convencerle.

Thor se mostró renuente -No le quitare el reino y punto.

-Entonces vamos por nuestro plan original, ve casanova conquista nuestro pequeño rey inocente. Como tu dijiste es un mocoso fácil de manipular, no resultara dificil que caiga ante las garras de un hombre como tú.

-Puedo tomar el ejercito de Loki temporalmente, pero nunca le quitaría algo que ama porque eso lo mataría- susurro

💮💮💮💮💮🌸🌼

Loki les recibió muy contento, les brindo una recamara de invitados a cada uno; cuando estaba finalmente en la habitación de Thor, le puso un abrigo en sus hombros como si quisiera cuidarlo – Te daré un tour por mi reino, por eso debes abrigarte bien. No quiero que mi novio amado se enferme – el hechicero le dio un pequeño beso tierno, acercándolo lentamente -Nos vamos después de desayunar, puedes traer a tus amigos si quieres.

-Ellos no irán con nosotros- añadió el príncipe.

\- ¿Porque? - dijo confuso.

Thor le comento siguiendo con una línea amplia de mentiras -Les dije que no vinera porque quiero estar a solas contigo.

Loki le sonrió con cariño.

_El rubio suspiro, se sentía culpable de engañar al hechicero cuando su semblante era tan alegre como si disfrutara de su presencia o si lo amara profundamente._

_Concebía que ninguna persona que había estado en el pasado lo quería tanto como Loki o al menos actuaba de ese modo tan dulce y amoroso._

_Laufeyson resultaba tan diferente a Sif que siempre pasaba discutiendo o Jane que solo pensaba en sí misma, en las chicas sin nombre que solamente veían sus músculos o estatus... Nadie era como Loki, un hombre cuyos ojos se iluminaban cuando entraba._

El rey le enseño muchas cosas interesantes de la vida en ese lugar, como la vista a las montañas heladas o los alrededores congelados.

El hechicero era tan dedicado, trabajaba horas para sacar a su reino adelante, realmente se preocupa por los demás.

Cuando iban caminando por el pueblo, Loki tropezó, el rubio lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo y le miro a los ojos directamente, sintió algo extraño o cálido en su interior, deslizo la mirada a otro lado al notar la manera que este se enganchaba a su ropa. Pensaba que esa situación era muy cliché en las películas románticas de Midgard, nunca pensó que alguna vez le pasara en carne propia, nunca se había interesado por el romance antes.

-Gracias- dijo el príncipe tan cordial y educado como siempre

-No hay porque- añadió dándole la mano suavemente para estabilizarlo.

El chico compro algunas frutas de la región y se las obsequio al príncipe por el gesto amable, Thor no le desprecio y probo aquel regalo.

Algunos niños corrieron hacia su rey y este les abrazo con cariño... El pueblo se rendía hacia el azabache.

Alzo a un pequeño en sus brazos- Estos niños son enanos como yo, las personas rechazaban a los niños así y los ven como deformes, por eso debo tener un albergue especial para ellos.

\- Imagino fue difícil ser un príncipe enano en un mundo de gigantes, mas si eras el heredero – se cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Al principio no me aceptaban, fue difícil hacerlos ver que tenía capacidad para gobernar y al fin cuando la guerra acabo... Tuve que liderar los mejores guerreros para defender las murallas y fortalecer mi reino; hoy en día nuestra economía está mejor que nunca, lo único que me falta por hacer es pagar la deuda con el Gran maestro, pero gracias al libre comercio con Asgard estamos avanzando. Las personas fueron aceptándome poco a poco, fue un arduo trabajo, pero valió la pena.

Con admiración el príncipe comento -Yo siempre he tenido todo fácil en la vida, las personas me aman por mi atractivo físico o mi estatus... Nunca he tenido que luchar por nada, sin embargo, aunque ambos estamos en la realeza, tú has hecho tu camino con honor y esfuerzo, eres muy valiente.

Loki dejo al niño que corriera con los demás infantes- Todo mi esfuerzo ha sido por ellos, para mi pueblo

-Yo gano batallas por mi orgullo y tú por tú pueblo, no sé cómo puedes amarme cuando soy tan imperfecto- dijo viendo que no era tan pulcro como pensó quizá por eso Odin no lo había hecho rey, era demasiado egoísta; solo pensaba en sí mismo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

Loki tomo su mano para animarlo al verlo decaído - Por hombres como tú que no me miran de manera inferior y me respetan es que estoy aquí ahora, tu uno de la raza enemiga fuiste más amable que mi propia estirpe y admiro eso de ti, no por tus músculos o tu fuerza si no porque me miraste cuando nadie lo hacía, eres realmente especial

_Las personas siempre habían adulado a Thor por su cuerpo esbelto, por su cabello dorado, sus ojos hermosos o su estatus como guerrero, pero nadie nunca le dijo que le admiraba por su forma de ser y eso le llego afectar más de lo que creyó; Loki era autentico y a pesar de ser un niño era muy maduro._

Al mirarlo interactuar con otras personas, comienzo ver una luz diferente en él.

Le empezó a interesar, atraer de una manera que no estaba acostumbrado.

🌸🌸🌸🌸

Al terminar de contemplar los pueblos cercanos, las luces resplandecientes en medio de la nieve y lugares congelados de Jotumheim; ambos se fueron a cabalgar por las montañas heladas.

-Sé que te gusta cazar y por eso pensé que nuestra primera cita debía ser algo tan salvaje y sangrienta como te gusta. - dijo el hechicero eligiendo cuidadosamente el sitio, no quería ser convencional.

\- ¿Quieres que cacemos? - pregunto desconcertado.

-Si vamos a convertirnos en una futura pareja, debemos hacer actividades que nos unan y pensé esta podía ser una. - comento pensativo

_Thor se fascinó porque nunca había estado con alguien que le preguntara que quería hacer, lo tomara en cuenta de esa manera... No solía compartir sus afecciones, era obvio que el rey le conocía muy bien._

_No dejaba de comparar lo mejor que era el hechicero al lado de otras personas._

-Eso me gustaría, pero no traje ningún arma para cazar- indico pensando que necesitaba equipo para llevar acabo la actividad y carecía de esas armas.

-No te preocupes por eso, traje unos cuchillos, arco y flecha, un hacha, también unas armas que compré en Midgard- dijo sacando un montón de cosas de su bolsa que el príncipe no había visto antes.

-Vaya traes en una maleta llena de artefactos filosos a una cita ¿Quién lo diría? - dijo con cierta admiración.

-Siempre tengo armas conmigo para protección y mis favoritos son las cuchillas porque son agiles para apuñalar, aunque mi magia es poderosa... Debo entrenar por si no tengo acceso a ella. - le conto.

-Recuerdo cuando entrenaban juntos, yo siempre ganaba- dijo arrogante

-No siempre ganabas además eso era en el pasado... Ahora si hacemos de esta una competencia, veremos quién gana señor Odinson

Thor sonrió con presunción- Acepto el desafío y el que gana cumplirá un deseo del otro, como en los viejos tiempos

Loki desapareció con su magia, dejando a su caballo huir galopando- Te ganare.

El rubio en cambio dejo a su caballo en un lugar seguro, mientras iba a cazar, sintiéndose emocionado puesto que le gustaba ese tipo de aventuras y desafíos.

Por tanto, había capturado algunos animales enormes sobre todo para usarlos de abrigo y ganar la competición, fue cuando una enorme criatura lo agarro desprevenido... El hombre se quedó en shock, esperando la inminente muerte hasta ver que el hechicero tiro algunas de sus flechas y lo derribo muy fácilmente.

Tranquilamente tomo su cuchillo y apuñalo al monstruo para luego acercarse al príncipe, con manchas de sangre destilando - ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo pálido

Se quitó algo de sangre con elegancia como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El guerrero quedo asombrado por tal acto violento - Me salvaste

-No fue nada

-Te agradezco por intervenir y eso fue bastante caliente- expreso sintiéndose excitado por aquel fiero salvajismo.

-Quien diría que matar, seria la manera de seducirte. - se rio jugando con su cuchilla.

Thor comprendió que no conocía realmente al rey, era más interesante de lo que creía- Pensé que serias uno de esos reyes delicados que no se ensucian las manos sin embargo podrías ser incluso mi compañero de armas... Tienes buenos movimientos, se nota que estas entrenado como un guerrero igual que yo.

Loki añadió- Ciertamente porque fui adiestrado por los mejores, soy un enano en un mundo de gigantes ¿Crees que las personas no atentaron contra mi vida? ¿Qué no sé qué se siente la adrenalina en una batalla? Debí aprender el arte de la guerra, por eso siempre fui capaz de seguirte el ritmo. ¿No lo notaste antes?

-No peleabas nada mal. Supongo que ganaste, nunca había perdido en una cacería ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - dijo aceptando su derrota.

-Quiero que vengas a mi cumpleaños, será entre dos lunas- dijo el hechicero todo chantajista.

Actuando a la defensiva se quejó -Te dije que no quería que nadie se enterara de que estamos saliendo, si vengo será más evidente.

Loki se burló – No seas un rubio idiota, solo quiero que estés allí como amigo...Nunca diría que eres mi novio, menos frente a mis primos o mi pueblo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sepan que soy tu pareja? - pregunto enojándose al ver que el hechicero no quería alardear de tener un novio tan fenomenal, aunque era algo hipócrita de su parte decirlo cuando era quien se avergonzaba de su relación.

-Tengo muchas razones

El príncipe del trueno se molestó - Soy bastante atractivo y el mejor guerrero ¿Cómo es que no me aceptarían? ¿Por qué no querrías decirles?

-Mis primos quieren que me case con un rey de alto prestigio, a ellos no les gusta la idea de que estemos juntos...No creen que los Asgardianos sean buenos pretendientes, prefieren que este con alguien con el mismo poder que yo y preferiblemente no sea un guerrero si no un diplomático, hasta tienen una lista- suspiro diciéndole la verdad

Amargado comento -Oh en serio ¿Ahora soy poca cosa para ti?

Loki comento– Esos pretendientes solo quieren mi corona así que nunca los aceptaría y estaría contigo, aunque fueras la persona más pobre de los nueve reinos o pesaras miles de kilos, para mí el dinero o la apariencia no significa nada porque te amo por lo que eres

Ese chico era tan dulce, que surgió en su interior un extraño sentimiento.

Toco su mejilla como siempre lo hacía, acercándolo para besarlo hasta darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba fingiendo el apetito sexual o el deseo; lo hizo porque sintio la necesidad como si su cuerpo reaccionaba a estímulos provocados por ese hombre. Cerró los ojos para sentir cada pequeño destello de cariño, deslizaba su lengua en su boca de una manera erótica, se movía buscando más hasta que el hechicero lo detuvo, poniendo su brazo en su pecho para alejarlo -Se ha hecho de noche quizás deberíamos hacer una fogata

_Thor tenía un deseo ardiente de continuar hundiéndose en esa boca fría sabor a nieve, no entendía como Loki podía detener tan delicioso beso._

_El hechicero no parecía afectado por sus besos mientras el sentía como el calor lo arrastraba al descontrol ¿Cómo una persona de una mala apariencia podría encenderlo tan rápido? Estaba extrañamente atraído y deseoso de devorarlo como nunca antes había querido poseer a alguien_

Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba el caballo amarrado, el azabache le acaricio el pelaje antes de hacer un hechizo con el fin de encender una hoguera y se sentaron cerca uno del otro.

-Ves las estrellas, aquí son diferentes a las de tu mundo, también tenemos la aurora boreal

-Es realmente hermoso- dijo contemplando esas luces resplandecientes.

Loki se recostó a su costado siendo cariñoso– Cada vez que veo las estrellas pienso en ti y en que te extraño.

Thor nunca se había sentido tan cercano alguien- Yo también te extraño cuando estoy en Asgard

-Mi mundo congelado no es igual a la calidez de Asgard...Pensar que nuestros pueblos han estado en guerra por tanto tiempo, nuestras razas se han detestado y mutilado, pero yo no siento eso por ti, sé que el amor va más allá que el odio entre razas y nosotros somos el ejemplo. Yo te amaría, aunque fuese prohibido.

Thor paso su brazo por sus hombros y le abrazo- Miles de años perdidos cuando pudimos solo amarnos.

-Sabes que tu cuerpo no fue lo que me atrajo a ti, fue la manera en que me defendías y me dabas un lugar importante...No eras como otros hombres que me insultaban y menospreciaban- expreso con sinceridad el hechicero.

\- Sé que nadie puede verlo, pero tú eres realmente especial por eso te amo tanto.

Loki sonrió- Me prometes que cuando veas las estrellas pensaras en mí, en que te amo y te espero

-Siempre te recordare

Ambo se acostaron abrazándose, Thor sintió su corazón latir por primera vez en su vida.

¿Qué era ese raro sentimiento, ese calor dentro de su cuerpo?

No lo entendía, porque nunca se había enamorado antes.

  
  



	5. #4

Puesto que uno de los caballos huyo, ambos se tuvieron que regresar juntos en el mismo corcel. Loki se sentó adelante del príncipe, quien manejaba la correa del animal. Como estaban tan cercanos, el rubio podía sentir su cuerpo dado aquel poderoso rey se encontraba apoyado en su pecho y simplemente le provocaba deseos que no sabía que tenía o donde habían salido.

Al llegar al lugar, Odinson le ayudo a bajarse al rey dándole la mano como todo un caballero y cuando llego a su habitación tuvo que bañarse con agua congelada, no sabía que pasaba ¿Porque su cuerpo respondía con tanta avidez?

Al terminar de arreglarse, tomo su maleta para volver a Asgard. Se despidió cordialmente regresando nuevamente a su hogar, se sentía extraño desde que paso su tiempo con ese ser tan fascinante y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

A la semana siguiente Fandral lo vio distraído– Note que faltaste al entrenamiento y nunca lo haces ¿Qué paso, casanova?

-No tenía ánimos- expreso actuando de una manera extraña.

-Así que ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lograste enamorarlo?

-Sí, estoy seguro que el rey me ama. - dijo con seguridad

-Lo tienes justo donde lo querías, sabía que iba a caer por ti. Entonces ¿Has averiguado sobre el ejército? Espero que hayas visto al menos la armada que tendrás en el futuro, imagina todos los reinos que vamos a conquistar con él. - indico con ilusión.

-No hubo mucho tiempo para eso- dijo mintiendo, dado que no había pensado en sus ganas de ser glorificado desde que estaba con el hechicero, de hecho, se divertía tanto a su lado que olvido su misión, sin embargo, no le iba a decir la verdad.

-Entonces ¿Qué diablos hiciste todo el tiempo? Se supone que debes poner el plan en acción- dijo protestando.

-Lo hare Fandral, todo es cuestión de tiempo. Iré a su cumpleaños, vamos poco a poco – agrego sencillamente

El guerrero vio a través de sus mentiras-Sabes que creo, que te esas encariñando y ya no vas a querer seguir con nuestro trato

El príncipe del trueno suspiro- Me gusta estar a su lado, te lo dije

-Lo estas disfrutando demasiado, esto no es diversión Thor. Estamos haciendo algo serio; intentamos estafar un rey poderoso, pero tú solamente piensas en lo lindo que es estar con él. ¿Por qué no puede ser como las chicas que sales y dejas? Apuesto que ni siquiera lo has llevado a la cama para manipularlo mejor.

\- No puedo simplemente acostarme con Loki y dejarlo porque es importante para mí, él es diferente a ellas, además me ama de verdad. - dijo sonando como si fuera una ofensa comparar al hechicero con otras personas, dado a él le tenía más sentimiento.

-No olvides porque sales con Laufeyson, parece que te pierdes cuando estas con él

Thor cansado dijo – Amigo no me presiones, se cuál es mi objetivo.

-Parece ridículo decirlo, pero no te enamores de nuestra víctima o estoy seguro que arruinaras nuestros planes de grandeza- le advirtió regañándolo.

-Pensare que darle para su cumpleaños, estoy cumpliendo con el plan, así que no me molestes- replico con enojo.

De igual manera ignoro a Fandral porque estaba muy ilusionado incluso busco unas hermosas flores del jardín de su madre, fue a que le hicieran un nuevo vestuario con el fin de verse más gallardo y puso mucho esmero en verse deseable, en tener un olor exquisito o que su cabello estuviese presentable; luego se dirigió de nuevo al planeta congelado en la fecha esperada y simplemente llego, presentándose con un regalo que era un ramo de flores, junto con algunas otras cosas que encontró interesantes, asi como libros.

Le dio un beso apenas le vio sin importar que otras personas le observaran - Feliz cumpleaños Loki, te traje las flores que te gustan

-No puedo creer que recordaras cuales eran mis flores favoritas- dijo con asombro, no tenía idea que el príncipe supiera sobre sus gustos.

-Cómo olvidarlo si fue la primera vez que te conocí, recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños, fuiste al jardín de mi madre y contemplaste esas flores por más tiempo que las demás, así supe que eran tus preferidas. - agrego sin darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo había mirado al rey, había recordado cada pequeño detalle de su tiempo con él y lo había atesorado.

Los primos del rey llegaron - ¿Cómo estas príncipe Thor? Loki insistió en hacer una pequeña reunión e invitarte

-Gracias por su invitación

Entre un gran festín, el baile comenzó entre luces de colores.

El rubio se acercó enfrente de estos - ¿Quieres bailar?

Loki le sonrió y susurro- Pensé que no queridas que nadie sospecha

-Es solo un baile ¿Cómo no bailar con el cumpleañero?

Ambos danzaron una hermosa melodía y no tardaron en marcharse afueras del castillo, en un pequeño lugar apartado con una vista hermosa y con pequeñas luces resplandeciendo.

El rubio tomo su mano – Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que salimos, pero en verdad me gustas.

Loki le beso como respuesta, deslizando su mano por aquel pecho musculoso y con coquetería le propuso- ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?

Thor no dijo nada solamente se dejó llevar y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la recamara del hechicero la cual era gigante, con una gran ventana que tenía vista a las montañas, a las estrellas y llena de velas aromáticas que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad.

El hechicero apasionado no perdió el tiempo y le beso con impaciencia, era obvio que quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación, resultaba normal si eran novios tener algo más que intimidad sin embargo el rubio se sentía mal de engañarlo, así que lo aparto - No...Creo que deberíamos detenernos

El chico con tristeza actuó como si supiera que eso pasaría - ¿Es porque no te gusto suficiente? Yo sé que no soy hermoso como las personas que sales, en mi vida todos se han burlado de mi como si no tuviese derecho amar por tener tan mala apariencia o quizá te de asco hacerlo con un enano de raza enemiga...Hacer el amor con la persona que amo es lo que siempre soñé y eres lo que más adoro si bien te entiendo, si no quieres hacerlo; no voy a obligarte.

Thor no quería verle tan decaído -No digas eso

Loki parecía realmente herido con el rechazo como si en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar- Quizá deberíamos terminar lo nuestro, sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

El príncipe le dolió verle sufriendo y se acercó para besarlo, quizá sus besos le quitarían el dolor - Yo quiero intentarlo, me gustaría demostrar cuanto puedo amarte.

Thor se sentó en la cama poniendo Loki en su regazo, este le besaba el cuello tiernamente y el rubio continúo quitándole la ropa con desesperación, se sintió excitado por la forma en que sentía su piel fría entre sus manos, la lengua hambrienta y su sabor helado.

El rubio lo volcó, poniéndose arriba suyo

El hechicero nervioso pregunto - ¿Dónde pongo mis manos?

\- En mi espalda y tienes permiso para rasguñarme- dijo coqueteando descaradamente.

Thor le besaba con impaciencia, tocándole y preparándole hasta que le penetro de una manera suave para no lastimarle, luego comenzó a moverse dentro suyo cuando supo que este se se fue adaptando a su miembro enorme e iba en un vaivén que subia de nivel siendo lento hasta llegar hacer más frenético, pero dulce a la misma vez e intentaba que la primera vez del rey fuese dulce, sabía que podía dolerle si bien sus besos le distraían y sus palabras de amor.

Escuchar sus gemidos eran satisfactorio, así como tener su cuerpo envuelto y entrelazados en el calor de la pasión.

Sentía como si el hechicero le entregara todo su amor en un destello radiante, sus entidades se hundían en frenesí.

Al otro día despertaron desnudos. Thor sonrió con deseos de hacerlo de nuevo sin embargo no dijo nada y le abrazo por detrás mientras besaba su espalda y lo tocaba, quería recorrer su lengua por esa piel - Me has dejado encendido y deseando más.

Loki se volvió para mirarle a los ojos– Es hora de levantarse, amor. Debes irte a Asgard

\- ¿Me estas echando? Justo cundo me hice adicto a ti, a tu piel, a esa boca que besa con ternura y a la manera que mueves esas caderas ¿Eso le dices a todos tus amantes? ¿Los dejas calientes?

Thor tirándolo a la cama y le abrazo, acariciando su rostro- No quiero irme de tu lado

-Las obligaciones van primero, sé que debes marcharte. Hela me dijo que debes seguir entrenando

-Al diablo el entrenamiento, aquí puedo hacer ejercidos en tu cama

El hechicero se rio- Yo también debo irme, tengo que trabajar

-Loki- dijo rogándole a quedarse.

-Somos amantes secretos, recuerdas. No vas a quedarte. - dijo alejándose para ponerse la ropa.

-Eso es injusto, me haces probar los majares más deliciosos y luego me quitas el plato- dijo quejándose.

El hechicero sonrió siendo cruel- Tu pusiste las reglas

-Me arrepiento; ni creas que te libraras de mí. Volveré a esta misma cama a hacerte el amor de nuevo una y otra vez, estoy ansioso- replico como una promesa sedienta de deseo.

-Puedo esperar a eso

-Va ser un castigo no verte, pero los días de abstinencia que tendré lejos de ti hará que nuestro rencuentro más apasionante. - susurro con cariño.

Loki se sentó en su regazo, poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros- También estoy ansioso, mi amor. Sabes que me cuesta tanto rechazarte, cada beso tuyo me hace delirar y soy débil a tu amor, pero también debo ser sensato, controlar mis instintos salvajes de tenerte todo el tiempo en mi cama.

-No quiero que controles nada, quiero que dejes a tu animal interno hacerme pedazos- gruño queriendo cada vez más de esa persona exótica que era como una droga.

El hechicero le beso justo al amanecer.

......

Después del encuentro apasionado, Thor regreso a Asgard con el anhelo de ver nuevamente a la persona que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

No comprendía como empezaba a extrañar al rey, cuando había pasado poco tiempo de irse de su lecho; parecía que su cuerpo deseaba volver allí y permanecer en sus brazos para siempre.

Iba tan distraído y suspirando ante esos nuevos sentimientos, que no se dio cuenta había alguien en su habitación, así que se asombró cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sif con un babydoll, acostada en una pose seductora en su cama.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo con cierto recelo

\- ¿Olvidaste que soy tu novia? Quería darte una sorpresa. Hace meses que no nos vemos, no sé qué pasa contigo últimamente, actúas extraño, faltas a los entrenamientos y pasas viajando a donde esos repugnantes monstruos azules - dijo quejándose.

Thor aunque no la ama si la considera bonita, ella comienzo besarlo y el rubio trata de seguirle el ritmo como solía hacer después de tener una aventura sin embargo cuando cerro sus ojos todo lo que puede ver era a Loki.

Su sonrisa

El aroma que impregnaba

Aquella piel tan tersa en sus manos

La voz sensual.

Su cuerpo reflexible, lleno de curvas que le hacía delirar

Sus gemidos que le provocaban estímulos.

El amor tan sincero que comenzaba a afectarlo.

Conforme iba el beso, Thor se dio cuenta que no sentía nada y más bien lo consideraba desagradable. Los besos de Loki eran diferentes, hacían que su corazón latiera con más intensidad y parecían llenos de magia, de sensualidad, adrenalina o la ternura.

¿Qué significa eso?

¿Por qué se sentía diferente?

En ese preciso momento descubrió que sentía algo por él, quizá se había enamorado realmente.  
Era raro saber que estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había experimentado y probablemente por eso no lo había notado antes.

Ella comenzar a empujarlo para obligarlo a que la tocara, al no ver reacción se enojó- Llevo mucho sin tener acción

Thor la quito, su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo y su mente solamente cavilaba en volver con su rey. Era la primera vez que pasaba eso, antes era novio de Sif pero siempre se acostó con otras mujeres como si nada, le era infiel sin remordimientos sin embargo con Loki era diferente, a lo mejor porque lo amaba.

-No quiero Sif

Era extraño, pero no la deseaba, aun viéndola con esa ropa sensual no le despertaba nada.

Ella de inmediato se puso celosa- Nunca te has negado incluso cuando estabas con tus estúpidas amiguitas... Siempre regresas a mi

-Hoy no quiero, estoy cansado- dijo rechazándola

\- ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Por qué no me has vuelto a tocar? Ah ya veo, debe ser que tienes a otra

Thor estaba cansado de aguantarse a esa mujer -Siempre sales con lo mismo, tus celos me vuelven loco

-Es porque es muy evidente, sé que tienes otra y por eso actúas tan extraño. He visto cómo te comportas, la manera en que te vistes, te perfumas para ver a alguien y sonríes cada vez que vas a Jotumheim- dijo desconfiada

El suspiro- Sabes que, es verdad; tengo un amante

\- ¿Qué? Pero podemos superarlo, Thor- cambio de inmediato probablemente no esperaba que le dijera la verdad.

-No siento nada cuando estoy contigo o con otra mujer y solo quiero tener sexo con mi amante, únicamente quiero tocarlo, hacerle el amor. Cuando me besaste me di cuenta que no tengo deseos por ti, lo lamento Sif pero me gusta alguien más –dijo siendo sincero

La guerrera le dio una cachetada que retumbo- Eres un canalla, soporte tus malditas infidelidades y ahora vienes con que tienes un amante que te tiene al borde de la locura. No quiero romper contigo, te perdonare por irte a revolcarte con una cualquiera, si prometes no volver con esa perra que te tiene cegado y escogerme a mí.

-Lo siento Sif, no puedo estar contigo tanto física como emocionalmente... Cuando me besaste pensé en esa persona y algo cambio dentro de mi desde que estoy con mi amante, fuiste quien me abrió los ojos para darme cuenta que siento algo muy fuerte y que quiero tener algo serio con ese ser que robo mi corazón.

Ella insistió- Podeos arreglarlo, esto solamente es una prueba.

-No es justo para ti seguir así, estoy teniendo sentimientos por esa persona y por esa razón lo mejor es romper contigo- expreso como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

\- ¿Alguna vez fue real? ¿Alguna vez me amaste? - Pregunto

Thor se quedó en silencio, y la chica siempre había sabido que no había amor allí.

Sif salió llorando y Fandral lo presencio todo, al verla salir cubierta con un paño.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu novia? – pregunto el amigo

-Termine con ella- dijo indiferente, no sabía porque había aguantado tanto estar con ella quizá le agradaba que su padre o el mismo pueblo le miraran con aprobación, si bien ya no quería vivir en esa farsa sin sentido

El rubio pregunto- ¿Por qué?

-Para que voy a estar con Sif si no la amo- añadió simplemente

Fandral se asombró de esa extraña actitud, el rubio era un ser hipócrita que le gustaba andar con una novia hermosa como un trofeo y mostrando sus músculos o dotes si bien ahora parecía que eso carecía de importancia.

-Oye cambiando de tema ¿Que paso con el rey? ¿Hay avances? – pregunto volviendo a la temática recurrente.

-Tuve relaciones sexuales con él- susurro con una especie rara de timidez

-Oh pensé que no lo harías, imagino te tomaste toda la licorería para acostarte con esa cosa. ¿Fue desagradable? ¿Sus órganos sexuales tienen púas? ¿Es realmente asqueroso o diferente? ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! – Dijo el hombre, no esperaba que realmente lo hiciera.

-No hubo necesidad de tomar porque su anatomía es muy erótica, si hubiera sabido que se sentía tan bien antes.... Habría dormido con Loki desde que lo vi por primera vez, siento he perdido el tiempo- Comento sintiendo calor de solo recordarlo

-Eso es interesante, nunca te había escuchado hablar así de alguien- dijo el mujeriego

\- Sé que todo esto comenzó como un juego sin embargo quiero terminar con este plan –indico convenido de dejarlo

Fandral con fastidio comento -Lo tienes en tus manos y al punto donde haría cualquier cosa por ti, estamos tan cerca de llegar a la meta y ahora vas a renunciar porque te lo cogiste. En serio Thor ¿Dejas todo por una follada? ¿Un trasero exótico?

-No es únicamente algo lujurioso, me gusto- admitió sin comprender realmente que había caído hasta el fondo de amor

\- ¿Qué te gusto?

-Cada momento que pase a su lado, cuando estuvimos juntos no tuvimos relaciones sexuales si no que hicimos el amor real y tierno, quiero más de eso, quiero todo lo que Loki me ofrece, porque su amor es verdadero. Lo que tenemos es algo difícil de encontrar y yo no quiero dejarlo ir– confeso con vergüenza de ser demasiado cursi.

El guerrero curioso comenzó a indagar -Así que lo disfrutaste tanto como para renunciar al plan, ¿Cómo? ¿Los jotun son diferentes? ¿Se siente tan bien a la hora de la acción?

\- Es como el paraíso o ir a un oasis en el desierto y es tan satisfactorio, nadie me ha hecho sentir algo parecido, mi cuerpo se vuelve un volcán caliente, cada segundo es de placer absoluto y anhelo su cuerpo con desesperación, lo deseo, lo extraño...Me gustó tanto que quiero más, como si fuera una droga, quiero estar en su cama como un esclavo devoto y adorarlo por siempre- dijo extrañando al hechicero

-No sabía que acostarse con esa cosa fuera sensual, pero debe tener algo apacionante para que quieras más, tu siempre te aburres de las mujeres cuando estas con ellas una vez sin embargo estar con ese rey te dejo con ganas, es muy inusual

-Es diferente Fandral, desde que estuve en sus brazos no tengo deseos con mujeres únicamente lo quiero a él y pienso todo el día regresar a su cama- dijo admitiendo que estaba cayendo hasta el fondo.

-Lo deseas, no es normal que te sientas atraído por alguien tan feo, pero entiendo que es bueno en la cama y eso tiene méritos por dejarte obsesionado. Si bien ¿Por qué eso debe ser la causa de que desistas del plan? Puedes seguir siendo amantes y así lo conquistas más rápido

-Fandral no entiendes, no es solo algo meramente sexual... Me gusta estar a su lado y conversar también

-Oh no, debí suponer que esto pasaría. Te dije que no te enamoraras y es lo primero que haces- grito enojado.

\- No puede evitarlo solo paso, pienso en Loki todo el día, rechazo a Sif porque no puedo olvidar sus besos... Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por él y como dije antes, no es solo lujuria

Fandral nervioso añadió -Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando. Nunca te habías enamorado de alguien y justo es el rey al que estamos estafando

-Ya no quiero seguir con el plan, no me importa el poder... Quiero estar con Loki, quizá siempre me atrajo, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta que quiero estar con él- dijo pensando que debido a su orgullo no vio al hechicero, no creía era hermoso si bien al conocerlo se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de algo más que la apariencia.

-Eres un idiota sin remedio- suspiro

-Lo amo, nunca me había sentido así por nadie. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero si no aceptas a mi novio y que no voy a seguir con ese estúpido plan de destruirlo, entonces tendré alejarme de ti. - dijo como una advertencia.

Fandral movió sus ojos para otra parte con fastidio- Esta bien casanova, tú ganas. Aun así ¿Seré tu mano derecha? Si te casas con esa cosa grotesca, al menos serás un consorte de alguien poderoso.

-No le digas así, es la persona que amo- expreso el príncipe

-Solo soy realista, tienes mal gusto y bien, puede que hayas hecho pedazos nuestro plan, pero de todas maneras estoy satisfecho, creo que tienes un futuro prometedor al lado de una de las personas más influyentes de los nueve reinos. Igualmente tendrás el ejército para ti y al rey en la cama tal como quieres, te salió todo bien al final.

Thor se rio- Nunca cambias amigo mío, me alegro que aceptaras bien mi amor por Loki, en algún momento les diré a todos en Asgard...Debo esperar un tiempo a que mi novio este listo, en este planeta aún hay muchos prejuicios y discriminación, no quiero que se sienta mal o que alguien lo insulte por mi causa.

-Tanto que te costó hacer una reputación para arruinarla- dijo con desdén.

-Antes eso importaba, me preocupaba por el que dirán y por eso era esclavo de la falsedad, tenía una novia hermosa que no amaba para que me admiraban, una vida hecha de deseos de mi padre y todo era una mentira adornada para satisfacer a personas que no les importa mi felicidad. Quiero ser libre y estar con la persona que amo, aunque todos me juzguen. Mi orgullo es tener el coraje de pelear por la persona que tiene mi corazón- dijo serio

-No lo puedo creer, ahora debo aguantarme a un amigo cursi enamorado

-Debería agradecerte, gracias a ti es que me acerque a Loki y me di cuenta que me gusta. Si no fuera por ese tonto plan, mi vida seguiría siendo miserable y vacía

-Es mi karma de cupido, aguantarme un idiota como tu

Thor se carcajeó, pensando que como no se había enamorado antes si el sentimiento era tan maravilloso y encontrar a Loki le había abierto las puertas de la felicidad, le había cambiado para ser mejor hombre.

Saludos lectores, gracias por su apoyo


	6. #5

El príncipe del trueno al notar que sus sentimientos por el hechicero crecían cada día más ante la distancia, mando una invitación a su novio para ir a Midgard y pasar tiempo juntos alejados de las labores cotidianas.

Después de unas cuantas semanas en las cuales se enviaron varias cartas de amor, finalmente se reunieron cerca del puente del arcoíris, Loki cambio su forma para parecerse a un humano y no asustar a la gente con su apariencia azul.

El azabache sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su amado en un fugaz abrazo - ¿Cómo estas, amor mío?

Thor disfruto del calor de aquel cuerpo trasformado y le dio un beso dulce– Estoy muy mal...Paso los días extrañándote, esperando ansioso cada segundo para verte de nuevo.

-Yo también te extrañe

-Pero yo te extrañe más- dijo el enamorado

El guardián de Asgard murmuro- Pueden dejar de ser tan empalagosos, ya pueden irse a Midgard y dejar esa cursilería que me enferma

-Deberías ir acostumbrándote, ya que como nos vigilas veras mucho porno- se burló Odinson

Loki se rio- Si Heimdall te daremos un buen espectáculo

Este se quedó serio mientras ambos chicos se carcajeaban. - Vayan con cuidado.

Thor termino entrelazando sus manos con las del jotun- Sé que tienes responsabilidades como rey, sin embargo es bueno tomarse unas vacaciones de vez en cuando y dedicarle tiempo a tu apuesto novio que te anhela a la distancia.

-Te he dejado desatendido, pero no te preocupes novio mío porque te voy a recompensar- dijo seductor

-Espere cada momento para eso, de hecho, es lo único que pienso... Fantaseo contigo desnudo, gimiendo por más- dijo guiñándole el ojo

\- No solo tú tienes deseos, mi cuerpo arde por ti. De igual manera dejé unos días a cargo a mis primos para descansar y pasar el tiempo a tu lado. Aunque para ser sincero mis primos no son buenos en política o economía, aun así, pueden mantener las cosas mientras vuelvo. - dijo tratando de no preocuparse demasiado.

-Me alegra que pudiste tomar algunos días de tu ajetreada vida...Ahora vamos, estoy impaciente.

Los chicos fueron transportados a la tierra, el hechicero al llegar a ese lugar, comento- La última vez que vine a Midgard, fue a comprar algunas cosas electrónicas y armas.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes dijiste que no serias un rey convencional y resulto ser cierto... En cambio, yo trabaje muchos años en este planeta, era un héroe y estaba en un equipo llamado "vengadores"- comento el guerrero ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué paso con ellos? - pregunto curioso.

-Murieron, algunos en la pelea contra Thanos y otros por la vejez... Los humanos no duran mucho tiempo, son muy frágiles- conto con cierta amargura en sus palabras

-Suena bastante triste

-Los guerreros estamos acostumbrados a la muerte, excepto si te pasara algo... No podría soportar perder a la persona que amo

Loki le dio un beso- Eso es muy dulce

Thor apretó su mano, mirando alrededor –Estamos en Francia, ese Heimdall nos envió aquí. Parece que mi amigo me está ayudando a conquistarte, al trasportarnos a este lugar tan romántico o de verdad quiere ver porno de nosotros

-No necesitas conquistarme porque ya me tienes enamorado y creo podemos darle buen material a ese amigo tuyo- dijo con cariño y diversión.

-Y yo a ti te amo mucho más, estoy de acuerdo de darle un buen expectaculo- dijo alzándolo para besarlo- Por cierto ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Podemos tener otra cita

\- ¿Una que no incluya armas filosas y sobrevivir a la muerte? Porque me gustó mucho esa cita. - dijo en tono pícaro.

Loki indico- Haremos como las personas normales de este planeta, ir al cine y quizá tomar un café.

Precisamente los deseos del hechicero se cumplieron porque fueron a un cine cercano para ver la cartelera -Están dando los Vengadores End game

-Es algo así como la historia de tu vida ¿No sabía que eras famoso? – comento viendo a los actores que salían en la publicidad, el ya conocía la cultura del planeta tierra dado había ido otros días allí.

-Lo soy, el actor que hace mi papel se llama Chris, hace mucho le di consejos para que hiciera mejor mi papel. La historia es diferente pero basada en hechos reales

Loki exclamo - Es bastante guapo, no me perdería esa película solo para verlo.

-Oye no digas esas cosas delante de tu novio, porque me voy a poner celoso- indico molesto.

El hechicero le contesto recostándose - Sabes que te amo a ti

-Lo sé, pero me gusta escuchar cuánto me amas y que no prefieres actores populares que a tu novio - dijo arrastrándose a la sala del cine, con un montón de palomitas de maíz.

Al terminar y hablar sobre la película, fueron a tomar un café con pastelitos dulces cerca de la torre Eiffel sin embargo comenzó a llover y tuvieron que correr a reservar a un hotel, Thor tenía mucho dinero y de hecho porque el gobierno le pagaba por hacer algunos trabajos como héroe.

Por ende se registraron en un bonito lugar, fueron a una habitación completamente empapados y eso no hizo otra cosa que encender su pasión, apenas arribaron y Thor lo alzo en la pared para besar su cuello como si saboreara cada gota de agua destilando, desgarrando la ropa desesperado por tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el hechicero no perdió el tiempo envolviendo sus largas piernas en las caderas del hombre y sus deseos se hicieron tangibles, sus cuerpos se mezclaban en sintonía con el sonido de la lluvia, era como un fuego ardiente, la manera en que dejaban sus instintos más salvajes dominarlos, la legua que pasaba por la piel, las uñas por la espalda, los mordiscos dominantes y los gemidos que sonaban como un eco ante cada embestida del trueno.

Su pasión hervía la sangre.

Amanecieron abrazados en su desnudes Thor acaricio su piel y beso su mejilla con cariño, susurro adormilado- Buenos días amor

Loki siendo más atrevido le beso con mas pasión, dándole pequeños besos por su pecho y dejando caer la cobija de su cuerpo de una manera tentadora – Iré a tomar un baño ¿Quieres venir?

_El príncipe no rechazo la ofrenda sensual y se dejó llevar por la travesura hasta terminar teniendo relaciones en el baño, Thor había escuchado del apetito sexual de los jotun y se daba cuenta que, al despertar su sexualidad, este comenzaba a ser más demandante e incluso resultaba insaciable. El príncipe se podía acostumbrar a copular por horas o varias veces al día en diferentes lugares si Loki lo requería._

El agua caída en sus cuerpos desnudos que se enredaban y coalicionaban incluso cuando salieron del baño el hechicero lo empujo en el sillón, aun ni se habían secado y ya estaban de nuevo con sus piernas en sus hombros, pidiendo más de aquel potente macho y Thor lo penetro más fuerte hasta caer agotado, sosteniendo a su amado en sus brazos en un abrazo tierno

-Pareces cansado- dijo Loki arregostándose en su pecho

-Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, sabes no soy tan resistente como piensas... Ni siquiera hemos dormido en casi toda la noche- dijo acariciando su piel.

-Yo podría hacerlo unas cuantas veces más, debemos aprovechar el tiempo- dijo sabiendo tenían una relación a distancia y no siempre podían tener algo carnal

-Tienes mi corazón, mi cuerpo también y aunque me canse, te satisfacerte siempre que desees

Loki se quedó en ese sillón simplemente dejando que el príncipe tocara su cabello y su espalda- Debes decirme cuando es demasiado, mi cuerpo es muy resistente y es diferente al tuyo, puedo aguantar más tiempo teniendo relaciones sexuales que tu...Tengo un libido muy alto así que cuando estas cerca, oliendo tan delicioso; no puedo resistirme y no sé cuándo detenerme, siempre quiero más de ti, tenerte dentro mío moviéndote más profundo por toda la eternidad, porque siento que en ese momento tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo, nos pertenecemos cuando hacemos el amor.

Thor le beso, abriendo la boca para seguirle el paso a esa bomba de pasión-Te lo diré, si es demasiado y tú me dirás si yo te lastimo

Loki asistió-Eres muy dulce... Sin embargo, aunque quisieras no podrías lastimarme físicamente al copular

-No pretendo hacerte daño, no soy como esos guerreros que buscan doblegar a sus amantes. –dijo ofendido.

\- Eres un conquistador así que puedes hacerlo de forma más ruda si deseas... No soy de Asgard o de Midgard para que te contengas, no me voy a quebrar fácilmente, mi raza está adaptada para eso.

-Ya te dije que nunca te dañaría, me gusta darte todo mi cariño...Por eso quiero cuidarte y hacerte sentir bien, eres especial para mí.

-Está bien, me gusta cómo me acaricias, me consientes... Aunque seas un guerrero sediento de sangre cuando estoy contigo eres tierno, tus manos callosas me sostienen con suavidad y tus besos llenos de afecto hacen que me enamore más de ti

-Es porque te amo, que quiero darte todo- dijo con sumo afecto

\- Y yo también te amo

Thor le beso unas cuantas veces más hasta que su estómago sonó-Por cierto, tanto gasto de energía me dio hambre ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría eso que llaman donas- respondió.

-Traeremos comida al cuarto- dijo esperando que trajeran el alimento que llego casi de inmediato

Ambos pusieron el televisor al mismo tiempo que disgustaban su desayuno, observando algunas películas clásicas y riendo, una escena bastante doméstica, tal si fueran una pareja normal y no un rey o un príncipe de otro reino.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti

El hechicero comió algo de postre con un helado que habían pedido- ¿Cuál?

-Te llevare a la playa ¿Has ido al mar alguna vez?

El con curiosidad movió su cabeza pensativo- No, ni siquiera sé que es el mar

-Ya veras, iremos de inmediato- dijo arrastrándole a la ducha y esta vez simplemente se enjabonaron tiernamente

Al salir el príncipe alquilo un carro dado tenía la licencia de conducir de cuando era vengador y no quería que Loki drenara su magia tele trasportando, así que viajaron quizás unas tres horas con destino al acantilado de Etretat y al llegar simplemente vieron la vista hermosa a la playa. 

Parecía un viaje encantador para el rey ir a un lugar tan diferente a su mundo congelado y resultaba una maravillosa experiencia... De hecho, todos los lugares eran hermosos si Thor estaba en ellos.

Loki al ver ese lugar tan pacífico y sublime, al sentir el agua abrazando su piel, al igual de su amado que le abrazaba y besaba en medio del océano o la arena, pensó que deseaba estar por siempre con ese hombre.

Siempre quiso tener un fututo con alguien que lo valorara, amara realmente y que este se convirtiera en su familia, creyó encontrar la persona correcta al mirar a su novio en medio del mar y la arena.

Al regresar de sus vacaciones Thor le invito a una romántica cena a la luz de la luna. Al terminar incluso fueron a unas aguas termales, se alegró de ser un cambia formas así podría hacer el amor con su amado en medio de agua caliente y las velas.

Era un delirio estar en sus musculosos brazos, sentir aquellos besos ardientes deslizándose por su espalda, su mano recorriendo sus muslos y caderas, su lengua traviesa viajando por su piel hasta sus partes más privadas y la sensación placentera de entregarse al amor de su vida, la forma como sus cuerpos se mezclaban, el agua salpicaba por los movimientos eróticos de estos dos amantes ardientes.

Sus ojos azules tan hermosos le miraban con fuego y el simplemente perdía su mente, al hundirse en el descontrol que le provocaba esa criatura ardiente.

Le amaba tanto, le deseaba también, todo su cuerpo vibraba tan solo por una caricia o una simple palabra.

Cuando llego a Jotunheim estaba más feliz que nunca y completamente enamorado de ese adonis tan perfecto que le hacía ver las estrellas cada vez que estaban juntos.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Su primo le saludo – Buenos días, mi querido rey ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

Ilusionado expreso su felicidad en un suspiro soñador-Fue maravilloso

-En vez de vacaciones, parece más que te fuiste de luna de miel- indico en una especie de reproche

Loki comento estando en su mundo de color de rosa- Lo amo tanto, es tan especial. Sé que no quieres que este con un asgardiano, piensas que son seres sin corazón, pero Thor es diferente.

Helblindi bajo los ojos apretando los puños- Y lo son Loki, tu no ves que únicamente te está usando; no te ama realmente

El hechicero sonrió con amor -No, el me ama. Lo siento en la forma que me besa, como toca mi piel y cuando estamos juntos....

-Es un guerrero, esos hombres únicamente piensan con su miembro. Se acuestan con cualquier cosa que pase frente a ellos, tú no eres tan especial solo por acostarse con ese animal- dijo enojado

-Yo siento su corazón latir por mi

\- ¿Qué no ves que te está engañando y manipulando a su antojo? Es un interesado como todas esas pirañas, exclusivamente quieren sacarle provecho a los ingenuos como tú que caen rendidos a sus pies por una promesa insignificante de amor. Nosotros no deberíamos mezclarnos con esas bestias, menos tu que eres de la realeza, eres inteligente si bien por unas palabras hermosas caes tan fácil en su juego de seducción – dijo con molestia.

-Piensas que únicamente porque no soy como las personas que sale, no puede amarme ¿Crees que soy poca cosa? ¿No lo merezco? ¿Alguien tan sensual no puede fijarse en alguien tan feo como yo? - dijo dolido

-No, creo que ese idiota no te merece...Lo amas más que cualquiera y sin embargo no le importa jugar contigo y con tus sentimientos

-Él no es así- dijo en su defensa

-Te demostrare que es un maldito, debes abrir los ojos. Ese patán únicamente te quiere por tu corona y dijiste que no saldrías con alguien que no te ama de verdad

-Es mentira, Thor me ama... No le importa mi estatus- grito enojado, defendiendo a su amor

-Tengo pruebas

Loki se quejó- Yo confió en él. Puedes enseñarme esas pruebas, estoy seguro que son falsas.

Su primo lo llevo a donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad que había comprado en el planeta tierra y le puso un video

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Es una broma?

-Escucha y veras que tengo razón

Heblindi le puso una grabación anterior, la mayoría de cámaras no tenían audio para respetar la privacidad sin embargo ese nuevo modelo al no saber manejarlas bien, no reconfiguraron esa opción.

Loki observo a su amado Thor hablando con Fandral su mejor amigo, creyó sería algo insignificante, lo que suelen hablar los guerreros, si bien se encontró con algo sumamente desconcertante.

**-Ahora que ha aceptado tener algo contigo, pasamos con el siguiente plan, seducirlo y enamorarlo tan locamente que puedas manipularlo a tu antojo.**

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto consternado.

Helblindi le contesto- Lo que querías, una prueba que ese es un imbécil y que los asgardianos no tienen corazón.

Suspiro- Él siempre te estuvo usando para sus fines egoístas, no le importas realmente.

**-Esto es un calvario. La primera vez que lo bese tuve que tomar alcohol e imaginar a la belleza mortal Jane para soportarlo... Es que no es atractivo, me da asco imaginar que deba acostarme con él ósea ni siquiera haría algo con un jotun normal, no es que los discrimine solo que nunca pensé que cortejaría a uno de esos antiguos enemigos odiados ¿Cuántos litros de alcohol debo tomar para eso? Este plan no me está gustando, podría pasar mi fin de semana rodeado de mujeres hermosas, pero no, tengo que venir aquí a seducir a un chico que ni siquiera me gusta- añadió quejándose con desagrado.**

-Estas tratando de engañarme, debe ser que manipulaste el sonido para hacer que termine con Thor- dijo enojado, defendiendo a quien amaba tanto.

-Sé que la verdad duele, pero debes abrir los ojos... Dejar de estar cegado por ese amor que va arruinarte, despertar del sueño y volver al mundo real.

-No, tú quieres separarme de mi amor porque quieres que me case con alguien más ¡Debe ser un truco! No lo creo- grito enfadado, aunque su voz se iba quebrando

-Lo siento, si otra persona te lo dijera no le creerías, sin embargo, la prueba está frente a tus ojos y soy yo quien te lo estoy señalando...Sabes que nunca haría algo así para herirte

-No, debe ser mentira. – se decía a su mismo, pero estaba claro como el agua, todo tenía sentido ahora

Thor quería su dinero, su ejército para tener poder.

Se tapó la boca y cayó al piso de rodillas, las lágrimas caían sin cesar, sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro

Estaba fingiendo que lo amaba, lo manipulo y lo uso a su antojo.

Le tenía asco

Llego acostarse con él ¿Por qué haría eso?

Usarlo de una manera tan sucia, seguramente le repugnaba.

**-Eso dices ahora, a lo mejor puedes llegar amarlo- dijo carcajeándose.**

**-Yo amar a un gigante de hielo tan espantoso, teniendo a mujeres bien dotadas que pelean por mí, hasta me da vergüenza... Por eso le dije que debíamos mantenernos en secreto, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta que tengo relación con alguien como él. – replico con desdén el arrogante.**

Loki sentía que había sido un imbécil por darle su amor, su virginidad a un ser que le tenía aversión

Que se torturaba estando a su lado

Que se avergonzaba de él.

Debió verlo antes ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto podía amarlo?

 **-El plan va bien, sin embargo, debemos subir de nivel y cuando tengas lo que quieres, rompe con él, luego cásate con una belleza ¡Un pequeño sacrificio horroroso que traerá grandes beneficios! Además, dudo sea difícil enamorarlo, ni siquiera tienes competencia ¿Quién querría cortejar a alguien tan poco agraciado si no es por dinero? Más bien le haces un favor**.

Fue traicionado por el maldito dinero

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Thor le había hecho algo tan cruel?

Creía que era amigos

**\- Puedes besar al rey y luego acostarte con Sif o todas las chicas para quitarte el mal gusto de estar cerca de esa criatura espantoso - se rio de manera malvada.**

El rubio seguro de la repugnancia se acostaba con su novia, con miles de doncellas hermosas y el idiota creyendo que su relación significaba algo

Pensando que cuando hacían el amor era algo especial si bien era uno más de sus amantes de una noche, uno que ni siquiera le gustaba realmente.

Que estúpido

¿Cómo pudo dejarse engatusar?

Le dolía el alma, sentía ganas de vomitar y no podía dejar de temblar. ****

**_Fandral continuo - Loki nunca se dará cuenta, creara que tuvieron una relación fugaz de amantes. Solo un idiota e ingenuo pensaría que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como el_ **

_Realmente era un idiota, Thor nunca se fijaría en el ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?  
Ellos jugaron, ellos se burlaron todo el tiempo_

_Le humillaron._

_El amor que sentía por el hombre se convertía en un arma mortal que le provocaba el peor dolor que pudiese existir._

**Thor también se burló- Si nunca me enamoraría de alguien como él, yo teniendo miles de mujeres que hacen fila para estar en mi cama... Únicamente Loki cree que puedo amarlo**

Loki al escucharlo se quebró por dentro tal si le hubiesen asesinado- Apágalo, no quiero escuchar más

El hechicero lloraba sin poder detenerse, sentía como si su vida fuera un engaño... Todo siempre fue falso, sus besos le producían repugnancia y hacer el amor seguro fue horrible para él, una tortura.

Tenían razón sus familiares, esos vigorosos se acostaban con cualquiera, aunque no les amaran o desearan.

Sus primos trataron de ayudarle, el hechicero no podía respirar o ser tocado por alguien.

Todos los Asgardianos son iguales.

Nunca debió confiar en el

Nunca debió amarlo


	7. #6

El rubio no creía que el hechicero estuviese diciendo la verdad, sabía que estaba mintiendo con esas palabras llenas de veneno echas para arrancarle el corazón, pero ¿Por qué?

Al ser expulsado del planeta congelado, regreso a su hogar y fue directamente al bar, sentía como si su mundo se vinera abajo y sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo.

Fandral se sentó a su lado, notando lo miserable que era -Estabas tan feliz que te ibas casi a casar con el rey y ahora, mírate ¡Eres un desastre! ¿Qué paso?

-Rompió conmigo- dijo ahogándose con alcohol

Thor golpeo la mesa- Pero lo recuperare

\- Parece que lloraste de la depresión ¿Por qué rompió contigo? Creí que te amaba- Dijo Fandral sin entender como el hechicero iba a rechazar a su amigo.

-Me enamore, después de estar con el simplemente no puedo estar con nadie más. Lo amo tanto, pero él me boto y no sé por qué. - dijo el borracho

-¡Que irónico! Esa cosa fea termino dejándote a ti y ni siquiera conseguiste lograr tus objetivos, todo lo contrario, estas hecho pedazos; se invirtieron los papeles. De verdad Loki fue más despiadado que Laufey invadiendo en la guerra del siglo pasado. - dijo notando lo mal que se encontraba el guerrero poderoso, nunca había visto a su amigo caer en la melancolía por alguien; bueno probablemente porque ese jotun era su primer amor.

El rubio suspiro- Me hizo más daño que las heridas de la guerra

-No le preguntaste ¿Por qué? Quizá deberías averiguar- explicó con curiosidad

-Me dijo que yo era de bajo nivel, quería alguien más poderoso y que se comprometiera... Además, señalo que había estado conmigo por mi cuerpo, para que lo follara, sin embargo, él no es así ¿Por qué diría eso? – indicó con amargura y sufriendo por esas palabras que bailaban en su mente como cuchillos.

-Quizá de verdad es arrogante y se acostó contigo por tu apariencia, así como tú lo hiciste por su dinero- comento pensando había una posibilidad.

-No, Loki nunca me haría eso- dijo negándolo rotundamente.

\- ¿No será que tiene a alguien más? Puede ser repulsivo, pero parece bueno en la cama, al menos te dejo obsesionado y adicto al grado que es lo único que piensas, entonces puede que uso ese hechizo con alguien más y le gusto- dijo mirando todas las alternativas posibles.

Thor deliro -Si es muy bueno, como un oasis en el desierto. La manera como se mueve como un animal, esas piernas que tiene que ser arroyan en mi cuerpo, su lengua de plata que hace maravillas, el movimiento de sus caderas, sus muslos, su trasero y su...

-Deja de fantasear pervertido, no necesito saber esas cosas o quizá un poco- dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes que Loki no me dejaría por alguien más, el me ama y además yo lo complazco.

Fandral se rio- Igual si tiene a alguien, entonces has como un guerrero haría cuando quiere una tierra... Lucha por el, quítaselo a ese otro hombre y has que regrese a tu cama donde debe estar

-Tienes razón, no me quedare llorando la perdida de mi Loki. Voy a recuperar el amor de mi vida incluso si no me ama realmente, lo conquistare, porque él es mi tierra prometida, mi paraíso- dijo con un tono dulce y desesperado

-Pasas de depravado, a cursi... Amigo mío, apenas te enamoraste y has perdido tu mente- dijo sonriendo

Hogun grito interrumpiendo la conversación- Los elfos están atacando el área noreste.

\- ¿Qué?

-Debemos atacar, antes de que nos den un golpe- dijo el otro guerrero

Thor miro para otro lado- Pero debo ir donde Loki, no puedo dejarlo.

-Puedes hablar con tu novio o tu ex novio después, esto es más importante ¡Si te vas, pueden destruir Asgard!

El príncipe debía atender el asunto, aunque prefería ir donde el rey, al menos si moría quería decirle que le amaba por última vez si bien la guerra con los elfos oscuros comenzó de improviso, Thor tuvo que ir a la batalla pensando siempre en regresar con su amado.

Su corazón siempre estaría con el rey.

**Mientras tanto el Jotumheim**

Loki espero que el príncipe llegara de nuevo para reconciliarse, que regresara e intentaran volver a ser novios o insistiera en su inocencia sin embargo este nunca llego.

Quedo mirando la ventana y cayendo en cuenta que a él realmente no volvería.

A ese ser tan maravilloso no le importaba, todo aquel amor era falso.

Sus esperanzas caían a pedazos.

Que doloroso saber que la persona que amas, te ha traicionado y no siente lo mismo.

Continúo melancólico por varios meses, se sentía enfermo de dolor al grado de no salir de su habitación y de no comer sanamente. Como no había podido manejar su reino por la depresión, dejo de costear las cuentas que se fueron acumulando hasta que llego el punto que el gran maestro tuvo que intervenir porque los jotun no le estaban pagando su deuda.

El extravagante hombre espero por ver al rey, acompañado de su sequito.

Loki fue obligado a enfrentarse al hombre con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, trato de mostrarse fuerte sin embargo se sentía débil, lleno de una enorme tristeza que se le notaba en cada paso que daba.

El tipo respondido, mirándole detenidamente - Ya veo lo que paso, te rompieron el corazón. Te dije que los asgardianos eran unos buenos para nada, pero elegiste no creerme e involucrarte con uno

El suspiro- No quiero hablar sobre eso

-Que bien porque no vine hablar sobre tus problemas amorosos si no sobre mi oro... Llevo mucho tiempo esperando, desde que la estrellita se enamoró, olvido que los intereses aumentan. –dijo enojado.

-Te pagaremos, te daré oro o piedras preciosas

El dictador oportunista indico-Quiero algo mas

\- ¿Qué podrías querer? Tienes todo lo que quieras; piedras preciosas, un ejército, personas a tu servicio. – dijo el hechicero con fastidio

-No tengo algo que deseo y tú puedes darme

\- ¿Qué podría tener yo, que no tengas?

-A ti –murmuro con una sonrisa retorcida

Con asombro quedo anonadado - ¿Qué?

-Dado que debes mucho y los intereses tan grandes, podemos llegar a un acuerdo más rentable... Te quiero como acompañante, así pagaras la deuda y luego te dejare ir.

-Soy el rey, no puedo dejar mi trono abandonado para servirte como tus esclavos- escupió con desdén y orgullo.

El hombre le amenazo -Entonces te declarare la guerra. Nunca quise pelear y no quiero hacerlo, creo es innecesario, pero desde que te vi estrellita te quise tan fervientemente y puedo matar por ti.

-No venderé mi cuerpo a un tirano- dijo gruñendo, ya le había dado su virginidad a un bastardo, no lo haría de nuevo.

-No necesariamente vas a vender tu cuerpo o tener sexo conmigo si no servirme como cualquier lacayo, que prefieres ¿Guerra, que tu pueblo perezca o estar conmigo unos cuantos años? Te dejare ir cuando acabes de pagarme, puedo firmar un contrato.

Los primos lo miran con horror- No lo hagas Loki

El hechicero no le vio solución al asunto- Acepto, pero prométeme que mi pueblo no sufrirá repercusión alguna y la deuda quedará paga

-Lo prometo, de hecho, aquí tengo el contrato... Firma estrellita y se un héroe

El hechicero no sabía qué hacer, tenía la certeza que si no acepta su reino quedaría manchado por la sangre, entonces decidió aceptar, ser uno de los tantos chicos del gran maestro por su pueblo; podría hacerlo.

Le dejó a sus primos el reino, esperaba que no estuviese arruinado cuando regresara dado eran tan malos administradores, mientras él debía cumplir algunos años hasta cubrir la deuda con el gran maestro

Quizá con el tiempo trabajando podría olvidar aquellos ojos azules que le hacían delirar y los besos, las palabras de amor de un mentiroso.


	8. #7

Al ganar la guerra contra los elfos oscuros. Thor decidido viajar de nuevo a las tierras congeladas, con el fin de buscar auditoria con el rey puesto que pretendía reconquistar a la persona que estaba enamorado y decirle cuando le amaba para volver a estar juntos; al final tenía razón su mejor amigo, si quería algo con tanto esmero debía luchar por él y ciertamente amaba a Loki por ende no se rendiría en recuperarlo.

Por gracia divina lo dejaron entrar al castillo sin embargo cuando ingreso se dio cuenta que el primo del hechicero yacía sentado en al trono-Buenas príncipe, vengo hablar con el rey

Este muy serio le contesto- El rey se fue

\- ¿A dónde? Necesito hablar con el- suplico el rubio

El jotun enojado le contesto lleno de rabia- No se encuentra aquí y no volverá

\- Necesito verlo- dijo con confusión, pensando que seguramente el hombre le estaba ocultando al hechicero.

Helblindi le dio un golpe en la cara con todo el peso de su odio - Todo es tu culpa, lo enamoraste para tener poder y le rompiste el corazón

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - dijo asustado.

-Acompáñame

Fueron al cuarto donde estaban las cámaras y rey puso el video en alta definición, sonaba la voz de Thor por todo lado como un eco infernal y era de aquella conversación con Fandral donde se notaba la verdadera razón por la cual se acercó al hechicero.

-Detenlo- vocifero.

-Sabes que Loki estaba enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vio, no debiste lastimarlo o ilusionarlo de esa forma si lo ibas a abandonar después de usarlo como si fuese insignificante ¿Por qué tenías que decir esas cosas tan espantosas? ¿Por qué tenías que ser cruel con alguien que te dio todo, que te amo profundamente? Incluso te acostaste con él por dinero como si fuese una ramera - dijo con decepción y rabia. Se encontraba tan enojado, por culpa de ese guerrero sin corazón había perdido a su querido hermano.

-Al principio fue de ese modo, pero luego todo cambio- trato de manifestar la verdad.

-No me des explicaciones porque no las mereces, aparecerte aquí después de todo el daño que has hecho. Eres un canalla, toda la desgracia de mi hermano es por tu culpa- le regaño con tanta rabia.

\- ¡Quiero ver a Loki! Si escucho eso debo explicarle que yo me enamore de el- insistió con miedo al darse cuenta porque el hechicero estaba tan furioso, era obvio que había descubierto el engaño si bien no sabía que Thor le amaba, que estaba loco por él y que la apariencia no era nada cuando había caído en el fondo por ese hombre tan interesante.

-¡Suficiente! No quiero que vuelvas, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón...El té amaba y tú lo destruiste, agradece que no te asesino cuando tuvo la oportunidad- grito con ansias de matarle.

Thor no tenía idea que el hechicero le había amado por tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta que había sido un maldito en hacer ese plan.

Por su avaricia había lastimado a un ser tan puro

Y ahora no podía hacer nada más que sufrir

Había perdido lo que más amaba  
Finalmente entendió que el dinero solo era dinero, una cosa material

Los ejércitos, su prestigio o el estatus, todo lo dejaría por un momento más con su preciado amor

Nada de eso tenía sentido ahora que Loki no estaba.

**Mientras tanto en un reino lejano.**

El gran maestro llevo al hechicero a Sakaar, un mundo tan extravagante como él.

Loki tuvo que cambiar de forma dado que el clima de ese lugar resultaba muy caliente para un jotun.

Los súbditos del déspota miraban al hechicero preguntándose ¿Qué hacía alguien tan poco agraciado para tener al hombre tan atraído?

Dado el dictador escogía lo mejor de lo mejor para su reino, pero el hechicero no era atractivo.

El gran maestro se detuvo en la sala- Quiero que le cambien la ropa, le corten un poco el cabello. Desde que lo vi supe que tenía potencial igual a un diamante en bruto, solo hace falta modificar ese look tan deprimente, para que la verdadera estrella aparezca

El hechicero fue llevado a otro sector donde lo bañaron y le pusieron un vestuario seductor, peinaron su cabello, y lo arreglaron tanto que parecía otra persona, su belleza se veía expuesta... Cuando lo arreglaron, todas las personas comenzaron a notarlo, la gente se quedó boquiabiertas ante su belleza exótica.

Loki se miró en espejo asombrado, si bien, aunque su apariencia era sensual, aun se sentía inseguro.

El gran maestro le beso, algo que le dio asco al hechicero – Bienvenido amorcito, a tu nuevo hogar. Mira que bien te guardabas esa belleza, con tanta ropa y peinados pasados de moda, ocultabas toda esa sensualidad.

\- ¿Qué gano en ser hermoso si la persona que amo no me quiere?

El hombre asistió- No debes verte bien para alguien, si no para sentirte bien tú mismo, estrellita. Sé que amas a la persona que te daño, pero si no te quiso por lo que eres entonces no te conviene.

Loki se puso triste- ¿Que hago para dejar de amarlo?

-Las heridas del corazón solo el tiempo las sana, te hice un favor en traerte aquí... Veras que pronto olvidas a ese hombre

El hechicero suspiro- Dudo que alguien pueda borrar su recuerdo.  
  
  


  
**Meses después**

Thor al perder el amor y dañar a la persona que más ama en la vida, trato de refugiarse en el alcohol para olvidar sus problemas, pero eso termino por arruinar su entrenamiento y al final quería que alguien le castigara por ser tan malvado, comenzó a meterse en peleas. La ultima causo un gran revuelvo, tanto que la misma reina tuvo que intervenir en el caso.

Hela lo regaño como su estuviese educando a un niño pequeño- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado emborrachándote, metiéndote en peleas ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? ¡Ya no eres un adolecente y como príncipe debes dar el ejemplo a los jóvenes!

-Merezco que me lastimen por lo que hice- susurro con gran angustia.

La chica suspiro con curiosidad y empatía- ¿Qué pasa hermano? Pareces muy deprimido últimamente, no eres tú mismo.

-Hice un plan para seducir a Loki con fines egoístas, pero me enamoré de él y se dio cuenta que lo engañé. Él se fue, no sé dónde está y yo quiero decirle que lo amo, aunque no me crea...Además debo pedirle perdón por lastimarlo- susurro con arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? Se notaba ese chico te amaba, estoy tan decepcionada de ti

\- Me di cuenta el daño que hice, que lo amo y no puedo vivir sin él. Me arrepiento hermana, pero perderlo me duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo y he tratado de hablar con él, sin embargo, no está en su reino.

Hela intento ayudarle - Escuche que el rey Laufeyson no pago la deuda con el gran maestro

\- ¿Qué?

-Si no está en su reino, eso significa que el gran maestro lo tiene. El día de la fiesta de su coronación, me di cuenta como lo miraba ¡Ese hombre debió aprovecharse de la deuda para tener a Loki!

-Si está en sakaar, debo ir por el

-Hermano es peligroso- dijo preocupada.

-Me infiltrare. No permitiré que el gran maestro ponga sus sucias manos en él.

-Ta ayudare en lo que pueda...Le diré a la Valkidia que te lleve allí, el gran maestro te reclutara como un gladiador y allí buscaras a Loki

-Gracias por tu ayuda, significa mucho para mí.

-Como tu hermana quiero que encuentres la felicidad y sé que Loki te hace muy feliz. Creo vale la pena luchar por una persona que amas y te ama de vuelta, además si sigues así terminaras haciéndote daño o a alguien inocente. - respondió la reina

-Lo haré, lo amo y luchare por recuperarlo hasta el final

Thor se propuso a encontrarlo, quería decirle cuando le amaba, aunque temía que este no le creyera y si tenía que enfrentar a todos por él, lo haría.

Nunca había amado a alguien, nunca le había deseado, pero si el destino le había hecho conocer a Loki y enamorarse profundamente, no lo dejaría ir

Lucharía por su rey, por su amor hasta el último momento.

Gracias a la Valkiria, Thor se infiltro como un gladiador en el famoso coliseo de Skaar y termino por pelear contra el mismísimo Hulk.

El rubio sabía que la única forma de entrar al castillo de ese déspota opresor, era luchando con todas sus fuerzas y ganando la competición, dado el triunfador seria premiado e iría a la gran fiesta que se daba dentro del recinto y allí fácilmente podría buscar a su amado hechicero.

En la arena sentía la adrenalina y la gratificante sensación de ser glorificado, observo a las personas gritando, también arriba del escenario pudo distinguir en el balcón al gran maestro y en su regazo un hombre realmente sensual con piel pálida, ese viejo pervertido siempre elegía a las personas más hermosas del reino para ser parte de su harem, si bien no veía a Loki en ningún lado ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Para qué quería a un rey ese tipo? ¿Quería acaso humillar a su amado? ¿Cómo se supone le debía pagar la deuda?

Se encontraba bastante preocupado, temía que algo malo le pasara a su amante puesto que estaba en manos de un hombre muy peligroso y pervertido.

**Asimismo, en el balcón**

El hechicero se encontraba sentado en el regazo del gran maestro mientras este acariciaba su cabello como si fuera una mascota, cuando vio a su amado por primera vez entrando a la competición, su corazón latió frenéticamente y obviamente no comprendió ¿Que hacia allí?

Yacía bastante nervioso de verlo nuevamente, todavía sentía dolor por la traición y también a pesar de todo le amaba intensamente, de hecho, no había dejado de amarlo ni un poco; más bien cada día lo entrañaba más, los días alejados del rubio eran una tortura.

Trato de disimular su desliz, trato de que su mirara llena de anhelo no cayera en el guerrero sin embargo fallo miserablemente al mostrarse débil ante el su torturador. No podía fingir que no lo amaba con locura.

-Entiendo porque de repente te pones rígido, ese hombre fue quien rompió tu corazón- dijo el Gran Maestro, dándose cuenta de inmediato por el lenguaje kinésico del hechicero que este tenía sentimientos por el rubio.

Loki bajo la mirada odiándose por la reacción que tuvo, el gran maestro le beso con la boca abierta. El hechicero respondió a la fuerza, antes de responder– Efectivamente. Es quien me mato por dentro sin compasión, quien es dueño de mi corazón.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos, estrellita? - dijo siendo entretenido y juguetón

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo el hechicero con curiosidad

-Te daré como un premio al ganador- indico el tirano bastante animado.

-Eso siempre lo haces, ser parte de tu harem es dormir con muchas personas a la misma vez- dijo molesto.

\- ¡Cómo si participaras! Las orgias que tenemos son aburridas, si no estás presente... Tu mente esta con tu rubio idiota, de hecho, debo expulsarte por no participar y no disfrutarlo, ni siquiera lo intentas. – se quejó con fastidio.

-Es porque los jotun somos monógamos, no disfrútanos del sexo si no hay amor- agrego sensato.

-Eso es muy dulce y aburrido. De todos modos, como tengo compasión de ti... Te hare una oferta que no podrás rechazar- dijo el extravagante.

El chico se mostró curioso- ¿Cuál?

-Te dejare libre y te daré a mi gladiador estrella, por una condición- dijo dándole la oportunidad de liberarlo antes de tiempo.

El azabache se interesó, no quería estar en ese caótico mundo cuando tenía su reino- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Tu amante obviamente no te reconoce vestido de esa manera tan desnuda así que, si no puede resistirse a tus encantos y tiene relaciones contigo, te quedaras conmigo, pero si él le es fiel al Loki del pasado, entonces te dejare ir con el- dijo poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa

El rey prisionero suspiro- Quieres lastimarme más, te ríes de mi dolor; eres más cruel de lo que pensé.

-No, quiero saber si él te ama realmente y es la única forma de descubrirlo- agrego sencillamente

Loki inseguro pregunto - ¿Cómo sabes que le atraigo? ¿Cómo sabes que le gusto tanto como para acostarse conmigo?

-Eres muy tonto, cariño. Ese hombre te ha mirado varias veces, obviamente se siente atraído por tu belleza exótica como todos ¡Nadie puede resistirse a ti! Eres sensual, aunque no lo creas - expreso sabiendo era verdad.

-Él dijo que únicamente sería monógamo cuando encontraba el amor y no ama a nadie más que a sí mismo o su reino- dijo pensando que al menos el tronador era romántico, aunque también egoísta dado no le importo en lo más mínimo lastimarlo para tener poder.

-Ves, así podrás probarlo- dijo insistiendo.

-Sé que no me ama- Expreso con tristeza, el sufrimiento de ser engañado y de amar a una persona que no le correspondía dolía en el alma; lo peor es que fue un idiota que creyó que alguien como Thor se fijaría en su persona.

-Si no te ama, al menos tendrás una buena cogida salvaje y puedes quedarte con él de esclavo sexual si quieres, yo te lo regalo incluso me gustaría ver el espectáculo, creo que tienen buena química sexual, podría ver porno en vivo con ustedes de protagonistas, sería un buen entretenimiento. No vas a perder nada si lo intentas- dijo el hombre con suficiencia y cierto morbo.

-Está bien, lo hare- dijo queriendo seguir esa loca teoría o quizá era una excusa para verle de nuevo.

Lo había extrañado, ni huyendo de su amor podría dejar de pensar en él y ahora aparecía tan cerca,

Si tan solo Thor sintiera lo mismo podría darle todo su corazón, su vida sin embargo era orgulloso como para estar con alguien que no sentía lo mismo.

La razón que fuera para que el rubio llegara a ese mundo, no era para él y no debía tener esperanzas.

Thor había sido claro en sus palabras, le tenía repulsión e incluso si ahora le gustara su nueva apariencia; no cambiaba nada.

Quería ser amado más allá de las apariencias.

Gracias por leer :)


	9. #8




	10. Final

Ambos amantes se despertaron en una gran cama, el rubio abrazaba a su querido embaucador y le besaba con tanto cariño porque después de perderlo se dio cuenta lo que significaba para él, que la calidez del verdadero amor resultaba ser irremplazable y era algo que después de tener no deseaba perder jamás.

Ya no le importaba el dinero, el poder, el ejército o los diamantes porque encontró algo mucho más valioso con un rey de raza enemiga, en sus brazos se dio cuenta que todas las cosas materiales se acaban tan rápido como llegan o son insignificantes, pero el amor es para siempre y llena el vacío interior que devoraba el alma, le daba un motivo para respirar y vivir.

Loki le mira con ternura, tocando distraídamente sus cabellos rubios- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas?

-Quizás siempre te quise, pero nunca me di cuenta. Cuando era niño te admiraba al grado de sentirme atraído por ti, era fácil tener una conversación con alguien tan inteligente, inocente, adorable y al conocerte ese cariño fue creciendo. Poco a poco fuiste convirtiéndote en alguien más importante hasta que no pude dejar de pensar en ti y en desear estar contigo, en tocarte por eso te deseaba carnalmente también y anhelaba estar a tu lado tanto que extrañaba tu sonrisa. - recalco el rubio enamorado.

-Yo te amaba desde que te vi por primera vez, pero sabía que eras imposible, tenías una novia bonita y muchas chicas que querían salir contigo; entonces me decía ¿Por qué yo? Si tiene a mujeres tan hermosas a sus pies ¿Por qué elegir a un horrible jotun? – dijo con tristeza al recordarlo.

-Puede haber miles de personas detrás mío, sin embargo, únicamente te amo a ti y solamente quiero acostarme contigo. Nadie me hizo sentir, nadie nunca acelero mi corazón como tú lo haces, con solo un roce pierdo el aliento. Mi hermoso rey es quien lleno de color mi mundo oscuro, no conocía la felicidad hasta encontrarla a tu lado- dijo siendo cursi, antes solía burlarse de ese tipo de personas empalagosas y ahora era uno de esos hombres perdidamente enamorados que gritan con poesía su amor en los aires.

-Yo también siento lo mismo- dijo en una sonrisa hermosa.

-Ahora que ambos sentimos el mismo amor, quiero volver a casa ¿Cómo hacemos para salir de aquí? ¡No te dejare con ese pervertido! - pregunto acariciándole la espalda.

-El gran maestro quería probar si me querías de verdad, si lo hacías me dejaría ir. Quizá sabía que ambos nos amábamos e intento unirnos- dijo pensando ese hombre estaba loco, pero debía admitir que era como la hada madrina de su cuento de fantasía haciendo sus sueños realidad.

Thor le beso con pasión, apretándole más a su costado- Te amo e incluso si el gran maestro te tuviese retenido, yo habría matado a todos por recuperarte.

\- ¿Empezarías una guerra por mí?

-Haría todo por ti- dijo como si una guerra con el hombre fuese sencillo

Loki sonrió, si un guerrero decía que mataría por él, destruiría a todos por estar a su lado significaba que le amaba realmente.

A pesar de los engaños y mentiras, el amor se hizo camino hacia esos dos corazones para llenarles de cariño.

⚡⚜⚡⚜⚡

  
Tiempo después ambos entraron al lugar entrelazando sus manos en señal de que estaban unidos y que eran pareja, que enfrentarían al mundo si este les daba la espalda.

\- Me rechazo- dijo el hechicero mostrando su alegría.

-Nunca había visto alguien tan feliz de ser rechazado- se carcajeo el gran maestro sabiendo que eso iba a pasar desde el principio.

-Como prometiste, dijiste que me dejarías ir con Thor, si demostraba que me amaba y lo hizo- añadió el hechicero con un tono de voz energético.

El gran maestro se acercó – Cuídalo bien Odinson, que este chico a pensar que pudo estar con muchos hombres atractivos, solamente pensaba en ti... Es gracioso que en las orgias siempre iba con los rubios

Thor miro a Loki frunciendo el ceño con unos celos que se notaban a kilómetros o en la manera como apretaba más sus manos.

-Vaya no seas tan celoso y posesivo macho alfa semental, debes compartir a esa belleza con otros ¡No seas egoísta! - exclamo en tono de broma

-No comparto, Loki es mío, como yo soy suyo- dijo frunciendo el ceño dado que odiaba la idea de que su amado estuviese con alguien más que no fuese él.

\- La realidad es que el rey te ama y no tiene ojos para nadie más, no me sirve en mi harem, aunque me hubiera gustado tenerlo para mí; sé que su corazón no me pertenece y prefiero estrellita sea feliz que miserable- dijo el hombre.

Thor tomo al hechicero de la cintura – Agradezco que hayas dejado a mi amado libre y por crear este loco plan para juntarnos, sin embargo, ahora debemos iremos.

-No olviden invitarme a la boda, deberían ser el padrino porque yo los uní- dijo el gran maestro.

-Olvídate de eso, te aprovechaste de su deuda para tenerlo- dijo algo molesto, pensando en que probablemente muchas personas tocaron a su amado cielo.

-Lo hice porque parecía estar muy triste, sabía que en mi reino podría encontrar la felicidad y olvidarte, aunque no lo hizo. – expreso el déspota.

Loki le sonrió- Gracias por tu amabilidad gran maestro y por dejarme libre con mi amado

El hombre acaricio su mejilla- Espero seas feliz estrellita, me gusta los finales felices... Saben me pongo sentimental, ya pueden irse antes de que cambie de opinión y los ponga a los dos a tener sexo delante de todos.

Thor tomo la mano del azabache, yéndose hacia Asgard.

Al llegar el príncipe no perdió el tiempo, se arrodillo ante el hechicero y el pueblo para confesarle - Loki Laufeyson dueño de mi corazón ¿Me aceptarías como tu consorte?

El azabache le dio un beso en señal de aceptación- Esperaba a que me lo pidieras, rubio bobo

-Quiero vivir contigo en Jotumheim, quiero tenerte y amarte hasta que muera. Te amo, te amo tanto y te agradezco por darme una segunda oportunidad.

-Lo hice porque te amo también y me di cuenta que las personas pueden cambiar para bien, quiero que estemos juntos.

_Hela estaba contenta de ver que finalmente su hermano había encontrado la felicidad, el pueblo a pesar de los murmullos aceptó la unión dado eso les traería paz y Fandral no podía creer que su amigo se saliera con la suya al final, Sif siempre supo que el tronador se sentía atraído por el hechicero y se lamentó no haber roto antes la relación e insistir que habría futuro cuando este siempre parecía tener prioridad con el tramposo, hablar sobre este o mirarlo a lo lejos sin embargo ya lo había superado, deseando que Thor tuviera una vida llena de bendiciones al lado de quien realmente amaba._

_Thor tuvo que pedir la mano de su amado a sus hermanos, fue difícil convencerlos de que le amaba realmente y que no era un interesado._

El amor que sentían iba más allá de las barreras, el futuro les esperaba... Tenían todo un reino que gobernar y una vida juntos por la cual vivir

Thor entendió que había cosas más importantes que sus deseos de riqueza y poder, que debía luchar por la persona que amaba mientras Loki comprendió el valor de tener seguridad en sí mismo, que su inteligencia porque lo que es en su interior no cambia si su apariencia se modifica porque sigue siendo el mismo y debía aceptarse, encontrar a alguien que lo ame siendo hermoso o siendo poco atractivo; porque el amor va más allá de las apariencias.

Ambos encontraron el amor donde menos pensaron que lo obtendrían y en ese juego de seducción quedaron atrapados.

Llegamos al final, muchas gracias por su apoyo :)


End file.
